Another Highschool Story
by Risaku
Summary: Sakura, from Snow country has moved to Konoha. How will she fit into this new school? New enemies, friends, and maybe, stalkers! A new school year at Konoha Academy! Pairings yet to be determined. Expect crack. Lang/mldViol/situations. OCCness Guaranteed.
1. A New School and Cliques

**A/N:** This is my first story. x.x; Please be nice. Critiquing welcomed. Enjoy! ((P.S, if you don't like Sakura-centric stories, DO NOT READ.))

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, or MSI's Straight to Video, or Let Go-Red

-Chapter One- Normal POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeeee-SMACK!

A tired Haruno Sakura just busted her alarm clock. 'Ugh. That's the 15th one this month…' she inwardly whined. 'I might as well get ready for school.' She thought, slowly rising and arching her back until she heard a satisfying crack. Sakura turned on her silver iPod nano and placed it on her iHome, playing full blast.

((Straight to Video-Mindless Self Indulgence.))

_All aboard,_

_Hit the road,_

_All the bullshit,_

_Can't be ignored,_

_Hard to place,_

_In my face,_

_No emotion,_

Sakura hopped into the shower and washed her hair with apple scented hair products. Afterwards, she soaped up her body with cinnamon and spearmint scented body wash. 'I wonder if this school will be anything like in Yuki…' she wondered, shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a plush red towel. Sakura walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She sang along with her favorite part of the song, while searching through her drawers.

_All the problems make me wanna go,_

_Like a bad girl straight to video,_

_Little darling welcome to the show,_

_You're a failure played in stereo,_

"Hmm. Should I wear something they'll stereotype me by? Or …nah. I'll just wear what I wear. If they don't like it, they can screw themselves." Sakura thought out loud, brows furrowed. Finally, she found what she was looking for. When she was finished getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely liked what she saw.

There, in the mirror, was a girl with butt-length petal pink hair with black tips, viridian eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in faded black jeans that were tight, but not skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, and a black Panic! At the Disco hoodie on top. Her look was finished with black and white starred converse, and a studded belt hanging off her hips. She wore blood red lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Voila! Perfect.

Sakura smiled to herself and gathered her bag, filling it with pencils, pens, paper, notebooks, her cell phone, strawberry chapstick, and her iPod. She went downstairs, made herself some toast, and grabbed her keys on her way out. Locking the door and finishing her toast, Sakura blew a kiss to her lonely apartment. Ever since her parents left, she'd been on her own. It wasn't that bad though, she made ends meet with money they left behind and a job. (Since she moved from Yuki, she needs to look for a job in Konoha.)

As Sakura started walking to school, she turned on her iPod and blasted 'Let Go' by Red.

_Hey you!_

_Look what you do to me._

_You bend and you bruise me._

_Why are you trying to control me?_

Arriving at school, Sakura turned off her iPod and put it in her pocket. She walked to the office, where she saw a black haired woman.

"Ohayogozaimasu! I'm here for my schedule." Sakura told the woman, a warm smile played on her face. The woman blinked, than a shy yet brilliant smile spread on her face.

"Ohayo. You must be Haruno Sakura-san?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I am she." Sakura replied.

"Here's your schedule, locker, locker combination, and gym uniform. Have a nice time here at Konoha Academy! If you need me, I am Shizune, Principal Tsunade's assistant." Shizune smiled again, handing Sakura said items.

"Thank you, Shizune-sama!" Sakura said, starting to make her way to her first class.

-

Sakura's Schedule

**Elective: Physical Education(Required)-Anko**

**History 102 (AP)-Danzou **

**Language Arts (AP) part A-Asuma**

**Lunch**

**Language Arts (AP) part B-Asuma**

**Trigonometry 102 (AP)-Kakashi**

**Chemistry 102 (AP)-Gai**

**Elective: Orchestra-Kurenai**

**Free Period**

**Elective: Choir(Required)-Kurenai**

**-**

**Period 1**:**Phy. Ed with Anko**

Sakura made her way to the girl's locker room, found her locker, and changed into the uniform. The uniform consisted of a blak tank top and red shorts.

'Oh, I hate gym. It makes me feel so bad about not being athletic..' she whined to herself, making her way into the gym.

Apparently, this would be a co-ed class, because along the walls and bleachers were boys and girls. Just from where she was, Sakura could see how divided the students were. Their groups were indeed set up already.

Sitting on the bleachers, there was a group of girls who had a snobbish aura about them. A skinny anorexic girl with blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to be the 'leader'. She was surrounded by a redhead with black 'cat eye' framed glasses, a purple haired girl with sapphire eyes, and a black haired girl with dark eyes.

Over in the middle wall section were the 'jocks', because they all were stretching and were getting hyped up. They consisted of a girl with brunette hair in two buns atop her head, a coffee headed boy with pale eyes, a boy with a bowl-cut and bushy eyebrows, and a girl with four pigtails.

To the left of the 'jocks', there was the 'Badass', trouble making kids. This group had a lot of boys. They were pretty much all HOT.

A cinnamon headed, hazel eyed boy with an angelic face leaned on the wall next to his seemingly 'best friend'. His friend had dark ebony hair, scarlet eyes with 3 black commas, and stress marks under his eyes. Though stress marks would look strange on any other person, they highlighted this guy's hotness! He seemed to be occasionally nodding at things the fire head was saying. Next, was a guy with a single, visible, sparkling sapphire eye. His other eye was covered by his blonde hair, which was pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of his head. Poking the blonde guy, was a platinum blonde haired guy with ….magenta eyes? His hair was slicked back, and from what Sakura could tell, he was rather crude. ((cougcough,hesworealot,coughcough)). Next to the crude guy was a normal looking black haired, black eyed kid; who was counting money. The only strange thing about him, was his 'greedy' aura. 'Better not touch his money..' Sakura thought. Moving on, her eyes scanned to a blue haired girl with a lot of piercings who was being held possessively by an auburn headed guy with as many piercings. Trying to poke the blue haired girl, was a short kid with spiky black hair and a childish demeanor. A blue haired, black beady eyed guy tried to hold the short kid back.

Sakura's eyes scanned over to the left of the 'Badasses', were the emo/scene kids. A boy with duck-butt hair and such dark blue eyes they looked black was glaring at the air in front of him. Leaning on the wall a few feet away from him, was a kid with fire red hair, thick eyeliner, and sea foam green eyes. (He was glaring at his fangirls across the room, near the snobs.) Lastly, there was a brown haired guy with his hood up, his face decorated with purple and black make up.

And in the corner, was the group of clowns. A spiky blonde haired kid with ocean eyes, a brown haired kid with red war paint and a dog, a large kid eating potato chips, and a pineapple headed kid.

And, standing lone, by herself, was a beautiful raven haired, violet-eyed girl. She was probably shy, since she looked as though she'd faint if someone glanced at her. Sakura decided she liked the girl, so she made her way over.

"Konichiwa! My name is Haruno Sakura." She said, her hand outstretched, with a warm smile.

"Konichiwa, Haruno-san," the girl replied, a shy smile tugging at her lips, "I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata finished, while taking Sakura's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Let's be friends, okay Hinata-chan?" Sakura chimed, her eyes sparkling. Since Sakura was the only person who ever tried to approach the shy girl, Hinata truly wished to be friends with the petal headed girl.

CRASH

The gym door flew open off it's hinges. A whistle blew, and all attention was on a purple haired woman.

"It's a new year faggots! I am Anko, your physical education and health instructor! This class will be hell for you all if you don't participate, and it'll be easy if you cooperate. Now, today, you little shitaki mushrooms will be running the track! Start with 10 laps. Walk, run, crawl. I don't care. Just keep yourself moving. Ready? GO!" she jumped at the last word, her hand on her hip and the other in a 'V' sign, all the while sticking her tongue out.

Everyone sweatdropped, and started moving.

Sakura started running with Hinata, at a steady pace. Both girls were surprisingly fast runners with elegance the moon could envy.

The Ska-I mean, snobs, were walking and talking, busy oogling the 'hott, sexy, pieces of ass'. The jocks were all trying to be up front, running at insane speeds. They of course, were in front of everyone, Sakura and Hinata tailing them. The Badass guys were running and talking, glaring, being their stoic, weird selves. The Scemo ((Scene&Emo)) kids were walking with their arms crossed over their chests, some complaining about how Kami hates them, making them have to run.

"Hina-chan, would you like to come to my house after school?" asked Sakura.

"Hai, Saku-chan! But I must call father." Hinata smiled brightly, because this was her first friend. Ever. She didn't want to disappoint!

Meanwhile, a scarlet-eyed, ebony haired badass was watching Sakura's every move, as if his life depended on it. 'Interesting' He thought, narrowing his eyes, 'the new girl befriended the extremely shy Hyuuga girl. What else will she do?'. Switching his gaze to his cinnamon haired best friend.

"Hn. Sasori. The new girl." Itachi said, his voice soft and velvety. Sasori of course, being fluent in the language of 'Hn' understood perfectly. 'The new girl, Sakura. She's very interesting. Pay attention to her.'

"Hn." 'Yeah, she is. I will.' Sasori said, his voice angelic and silky. Itachi and Sasori looked at each other and exchanged a brief nod.

Somewhere near the back, a blonde haired blue-eyed pig was ranting to her lackeys.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is? Pink hair? That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen! And that forehead of hers is huge! Ew. Did you see her get up? She should at least _try _to fit in by wearing skinny jeans and ballet flats like us. Not that it'd help her, but still! She has no taste." Ino finished her rant, her perfectly pink manicured thumb digging into her palm. Choruses of "Psshyeah!", "Stupid freak!", "Pink bitch.", "Forehead freak!", and "Ino, you're sooo much sexier than she'll ever be!" were heard from her 'friends'. At this, Ino narrowed her eyes in satisfaction, then fixing a heated glare at the 'pink bitch'.

**A/N:** And so, there's the first chapter! ..; Any specific pairings? x3 I like to pair Sakura up with a lot of people, so if you don't like Sakura-centric stories, I already warned you. In a lot of fics, Ino is either the worst enemy or best friend. I broke up all the kunoichi, because I wanted Hinata to be Sakura's bestie. Who knows? Maybe Sakura will corrupt the clique system. ;D

Until next time!

Ja,

iFawkdewdles-


	2. Gym, A Pig, and a Dear Friend

**A/N:** Lul, since this story is supposed to be pretty stereotypical, a lot of characters will be out of character. Remember, guaranteed crack! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Sakura sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." She sighed, trying to ignore the hot glare aimed at her back.

Suddenly, the blonde haired blue eyed girl from the Snobs came up to Sakura, hands on her hips, lips pursed. This girl was extremely shapely, with tanning-booth tanned skin.

"Hm. So you're the new girl? You're pretty ugly. And, you even befriended a fellow Ugly! The damn Hyuuga chick. She has no style, you'd be better off with us." she sneered, her 'friends' coming up behind her, shouting their nasty remarks.

"Hm. So you're a bitch. Now what else do we have to cover? Oh, and you're not allowed to speak of Hinata like that. You have no right to call her ugly, when she clearly has beauty you'll never attain, and style you never had, or will have. You think throwing yourself at any hot guy's feet will make you just fabulous? Well you're wrong. Someday, you'll either become more of a whore, pregnant, come with an STD, or all of the above. So hands off. " Sakura said voice cold, eyes and face void of emotion. This left the blonde girl gaping, shutting her mouth, and gaping again.

"You dare to speak to me like this, pink bitch? Well, I'll make this year hell for you. No one speaks to Yamanaka Ino, like that! Hmmph!" Ino squealed. At this, Sakura lifted an unamused brow.

"Hmm. So did it take a while to think that little speech up, Pig? Well, I'm not afraid of empty threats. So you should take your little 'posse', and leave Hinata and I the HELL alone. Mmkay?" Sakura replied, allowing herself to show a dark sparkle in her eyes. Then, she gave a bright smile, turned on her heel, and gathered Hinata. They started to continue their laps.

"Sayonara, Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch!" was heard through out all the cliques. People stopped and started to laugh and point at the pig, none feeling sorry. The Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch's friends were surrounding her and saying sugary crack filled reasons as to why they were laughing and that she was the hawtest damn chick alive.

Musical laughter was heard, from Sakura and Hinata. They smiled at eachother, and kept on running.

In the Trouble Maker group, a spiky blonde kid's ears picked up the musical laughter, and he spotted his forever crush, Hyuuga-chan. Though he never made a move to talk to her or help her when she was in trouble, he really did love her. He smiled, because she had a good friend now, who even made her laugh. God sent help for Hyuuga-chan in the form of this petal headed girl. The brown haired kid with red 'war paint' ((Coughmakeupcough)), turned and was watching the pink haired tenshi. He gave a grin as he watched the two good friends converse. This 'Sakura' girl seems to be Kami's favorite angel, sent down from heaven. She was so warm and cute, and she was probably the greatest friend lucky one could have. And Hinata, was the lucky one.

Everything was going fine, until..

..out of no where, Hinata's voice was heard,

"**SAKU-CHAN! LOOK OUT!**" she screamed. It was too late though, because the artificially tanned leg was already outstretched. Sakura, as clumsy as she is, tripped over it. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fall.

What she didn't expect though, were the pair of arms holding her to a firm chest.

"You should be careful, un." The Blonde Badass said, his sapphire eye sparkling with..kindness?

" I'm Deidara. And you're cute!" he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Obviously, he had a big smile on. This caused Sakura's cheeks to tint an adorable pink.

"Thank you Deidara-san. I am Haruno Sakura. Thanks for catching me!" Sakura returned his smile with a warm one of her own. With a wave, Sakura turned on her heel and ran back to Hinata. She saw that her friend was worried out of her mind; she looked near tears.

"Oh Sakura! I thought for sure you were going to get hurt! I'm so sorry for not being able to help. I'm so useless." Hinata cried, putting her face in her hands. Sakura didn't like to see her new best friend cry, so she did what any good friend should do. Sakura gathered the small crying girl into her arms and whispered soothing words.

"Shh…It's okay Hina-chan. I'm fine. See? No scrape, no blood. I'm okay…it wasn't your fault. You were a very good friend because you warned me. For that, I thank you! It was probably that Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch from before. So we'll get even, mmkay?" Sakura cooed, giving a kind smile at her best friend.

After being assured her Hina-chan was okay, she sprinted to The Bitch.

"Hm. You think you can trip me? Well, I'm not going to run away, be sure of it." Sakura exclaimed, eyes changing to a dark jade. She took out a sharpie, and pretended she was going to throw it at Ino. When Ino's hands were flailing and her eyes were closed, Sakura gave a smirk, and got closer.

When Sakura was done, she sprinted away again, to Hinata.

When Ino opened her eyes, she opened her compact mirror to check and see if her 'beautiful' face was okay. What she saw made her angry.

"YOU STUPID PINK HAIRED BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" The infuriated pig squealed. You see, written in red sharpie, across her forehead, stood the word, 'SUPER SLUT'. On her left cheek was, 'Attempt something like this again, you'll be very sorry. -Onyx Blossom.' Ino's artifical and makeup-caked face twisted into a feral grin. 'If she wants to play like this, then let's play.' she thought, her feeble mind thinking up stupid ways to mess that bitch up.

"Maybe I'll make a hot guy pretend to like her, then he dumps her, in front of the whole school!" she sqealed, loudly. Her super plan, was accidentally said out loud, making her seem as extremely dumb as she is. The plan was heard throughout the whole area, every kid started to laugh outloud ((or chuckle, smirk;coughcoughBadasescoughcough)) at her dumbness.

Deidara was still staring at the spot where Sakura had been. He was a little disappointed when her warmth disappeared. 'Wow, yeah. She's cute and kind and a really good friend! Un.' He thought, shaving his hands into his pockets and walking over by Sasori and Itachi.

"Sasori-danna! Did you see that? Did you see how nice and cute the new girl is?! Un." Deidara exclaimed.

"Hn. I did." Sasori replied, his face and voice devoid of any emotion, his tone soft. He threw a quick glance at Itachi, who was staring back with the same blank look.

"Hn." He replied, switching his gaze to watch the Hyuuga and her new friend. They were talking and running again, now that the Hyuuga wasn't crying anymore. She actually wore a brilliant, REAL smile. They were on their 7th lap. Petal pink hair splayed in every direction, wind blowing it around her. She seemed like a goddess; not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

In the Jock group, a brown-double-panda-bunned girl was talking to the others.

"Did you see that pink girl? She and the Hyuuga have great speed! Maybe even enough to rival our own!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yes! Oh youthful TenTen! They have such youth it blinds my youthful eyes! Gai-sensei would love their spring-filled youth!" Rock Lee, the bowl cut, busy eyebrowed boy said. He had Anko's previous pose, with a ridiculously bright smile. All the jocks sweat dropped.

"Hmm. No one has attempted to befriend my cousin." The coffee-head said, trying to ignore his fangirls. (There have been previous planned attempts to ravage Neji!) The last member, blondie with four pony tails, just stood with her arms crossed.

Further back, the Scemo (again, Scene&Emo group) kids were glaring at air and complaining. Still. The duck-butt switched his glare into a gaze at the new kid. 'She's cute!..But she wouldn't like a loser like me. She's so adorable and has this happy feeling surrounding her! But..I'm ugly and a failure!' Sasuke thought, tears stinging the backs of his eyes. But he wouldn't cry, because it'd mess up his super hot eyeliner. He worked all morning on it.

His redhead friend was poking a dead bird with a stick, further back. 'It's dead.' Gaara thought, still poking the carcass. 'God! Why does everything around me die?!' he glared at everything around him, then continued walking with his arms crossed. Only 9 more laps left.

**RING. RING.**

…Or not.

And gym class ended.

"You little faggots! Get to the locker rooms and change! If you're late, I'm not going to give your faggoty-ass a damn pass! Now go!" Anko demanded, with a…a KNIFE , aimed and ready to throw. Everyone ran to the designated locker rooms.

In the Girls' Locker Room

Sakura and Hinata were the first ones in the girls' locker room.

"Sakura-chan, hurry. When the other girls come in, they get mean and nasty." Hinata said, her voice quivering, while she was getting dressed hastily. Sakura wasn't afraid of what the others would say, but since Hinata seemed deathly afraid, she'd move her butt in gear.

When they were ready, Sakura was in her clothes from this morning. Hinata was in a lilac form-fitting tee shirt with a black hoodie over it, with black jeans. She wore plain black converse, and wore mint chapstick. This made Sakura smile, because Hinata dressed similar to her own style, not the Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch's. They smiled at each other, and left their room to their first class, history.

While walking down the halls. They were talking about uhm. Stuff?

"So Hina-chan, what kind of music do you like?" Sakura asked, tilting her head a little.

"Well, I like a little bit of anything except most rap and all country," Hinata shivered. Sakura smiled widely,

"Me too! But when I put songs on my iPod, I usually just put my favorite songs, instead of whole albums." she said. Hinata really liked this girl. First, she was really beautiful, original, super friendly, dressed like her, and liked her kind of music! She was so lucky to get Saku-chan as her first and now dearest, best friend. She closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself. When Sakura saw this, she did the same, and announced Hinata's thoughts outloud.

"You know, Hina-chan? I'm glad you're my best friend. Thanks for being here! I promise I'll always be here for you when you need me." Sakura declared, eyes shining brilliantly.

"No, thank you, Saku-chan.." Hinata mumbled to herself so Sakura wouldn't hear.

Finally, they were outside of their history class door. They knocked, and went in. There, they saw...


	3. History, Notes, Admirers, and LA

**A/N: **Whoo! Thank you for my first review, Gothic Saku-Chan! w00t! And, I've submitted 2 new chapters that aren't too short, in one day! Congrats to me. So here's your fast update Saku!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Sakura smirked. There, sitting in the back corner, was Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch with her little group. Everyone else from gym was there as well. She walked over to the pig, Hinata in tow.

"I see you got my present?" Sakura said coldly, her voice had an edge. Everyone in the room turned to watch this verbal fight, remembering the 'interesting, feisty, pink haired girl, new girl' from gym.

"Present? What present?" A clueless Ino said, eyes sparkling happily. This made Sakura roll her narrowed eyes.

"Stupid Pig. Your damn forehead." Sakura pointed to her still SUPER SLUT-ed forehead.

"Oh, _that_ present. I hate it. It won't come off!" and for emphasis, the dumb blonde rubbed frantically at her already red forehead.

"You stupid bitch! Look what you did to my beautiful face?" Ino whined. She pointed at Hinata,

"I'll get your precious freak, bitch. Count on it." She attempted to flick Hinata between the eyes, but a slender hand caught it.

"As I said before, you're nothing. Stay away." Sakura replied venomously. 'Ack. This little bitch is getting freakin' annoying.' Sakura thought, a single eyebrow furiously twitching.

"Settle down, get to your seats." A steely, gravelly voice rumbled. Sakura promptly sat down by Hinata, and looked at the man. He was old, with a beard and graying hair. He also wore an eye patch, and used a cane.

"Welcome to History 102. Congratulations on making it to this AP class. I am your teacher, Danzou. You will call me Danzou-sensei. I do not put up with tardiness, back talk, or excess talking. If you fall asleep, I'll leave you alone. It's your grade. I will not chase after you for work you miss. You must get it yourself. Clear? Good. Today, we will be talking about the atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Questions?" he droned, eyes heavily lidded. He also moved his head funny, when he talked. Almost like, a twitch, but not like, a turrets tick. It was just, weird. Sakura laughed inwardly at this, outwardly, she wore a smile. Packets of information about the atomic bombs were passed out, and the class droned on. It was when a note landed in her lap, she made sure Danzou-sensei wasn't looking, and opened it.

'_Hey Saku-chan! Isn't this boring? Un.'_ The note said. From the last word, Sakura could tell who sent it. 'Hmm, Deidara-san?' she looked to the left back corner of the room through the corners of her eyes, and there sat the Badasses. Deidara was staring at her. 'Better reply..' she thought.

'_Hai, his voice makes me want to fall asleep. Did you notice his little head twitching thing, when he talks?'_ she wrote. She folded the blue paper into a butterfly, and blew it in his direction. It landed on his outstretched palm. He smiled at her, and she turned around to find Danzou still talking about the effects of the atom bombs. Awhile later, another note landed inconspicuously on her folder.

'Oi, you're new. It was cool how you put the bitch in her place.' It said. Sakura, unlike the other note, couldn't tell who wrote this to her. She looked around the room through the corners of her eyes, and found the blue haired girl with many piercings looking at her. She opened the rose folded paper and scanned it over. Sakura wrote back,

'Yeah. No one should be 'put in their place' by someone like her. She's mean and nasty, and is the one who doesn't know her place. She has no right to speak to people like that. I'm Haruno Sakura, and you?

p.s, I like your hair and lip piercing!'  She folded the note back into a rose, and flicked it back; in the process, the blue butterfly came back to her lap. Checking to see if Danzou noticed, which he didn't, she opened the note and read.

'_Yeah, you noticed it too? __**Snore**__ So yeah, you should call me sometime, mmkay Saku-chan? Un. I'd like us to become friends!' _This made Sakura smile, and she replied.

'_I'd like that. __**Smile**__ So, I'll give you my number, and you give me yours? 243-154-8765.' _She flicked the butterfly away again. This time, the rose note flew back to her folder.

'Thanks. I like your style, Saku-chan! And yes, she's always acted like a open-holed whore. She'd probably do anything for a hot guy, even if he is using her. We should hang out sometime! Call me too! 256-945-7895.' Sakura wrote back,

'I'm glad! And that'd be awesome! 243-154-8765'. She flicked it back.

"Haruno-san. Would you please tell us what one of the famous names are from the Atomic Bomb dropping?" Danzou asked, eyeing Sakura with a glare.

"Hai, Danzou-sensei. The Enola Gay." She replied coolly, a glaring right back. Caught off-guard, Danzou hesitantly nodded his head and turned back to his white board.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

And the marathon of bomb dropping is over! Sakura and Hinata gathered their things and left the classroom first. Again, they walked through the halls to get to their next class. What she didn't notice was that many eyes were on her. Hinata on the other hand, did notice this. But since she was walking with her Saku-chan, all negative thoughts were pushed away. She felt confident that nothing could happen to them. Though they just met hours ago, they were already inseparable.

Itachi's eyes again followed _his_ 'Onyx Blossom'. He wouldn't call it _**stalking**_, per say. He was just paying _very close attention. _Right now, She and Hyuuga were discussing about their families. Hey, it didn't matter, because at least he didn't _look_ as though he was 'stalking'. All of the people around him would only think he's slightly glaring at air, only he would know otherwise. Anyway, during their conversation, he picked up a few facts about _his_ girl.

Her parents recently passed away.

She's looking for a job.

She's not a spoiled bitch, like most of the female population in this damn place.

She lives alone.

She's definitely not a fangirl.

She has a brain! And uses it! (But he figured that out this morning in gym, heh.)

Soon, the girls were walking away when he was silently pondering his thoughts.

Others besides our Itachi were thinking about Sakura, some more discreetly than others, others extremely obvious. Itachi spotted this as well. He was very observant. He even caught the 'discreet' ones. This made his blood boil, how dare they look that way at _his_ Hime-chan?

Whatever. They'd pay, later. He wasn't a Badass for nothing! He continue the way to dreaded L.A. (Language Arts).

Somewhere In A Dark Alley in the City

"My little Pink tenshi….this isn't the last of me." A emotionless yet nerve wrecking voice was heard. With a flick of a switchblade, a scream sounded. WHOOSH. Now it was silenced; forever.

Language Arts, Part A-Asuma

The same students filed into the cramped classroom. Sakura and Hinata again sat next to each other. There was a man sitting behind the teacher's desk, his arms folded over his chest, a cigarette teasing his lip.

The man sighed, and stood up.

"Hm. Welcome to Advanced Language Arts. I am Asuma. Yes, I'm smoking. No, it's not allowed. Yes, I'm still doing it anyway. Shut up. Now, there will be no loud incessant talking. I don't care if you talk or send notes or text. It's your fault if you fail. Just don't annoy me. Now, gather along the back wall. There's assigned seats." Asuma replied. He took a paper off his desk and scanned it. He pointed to the first desk.

"Here, will be Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga..", he droned, and Sakura and Hinata held hands. They squeezed.

"Neji." He finished, and a crestfallen look appeared on the other Hyuuga cousin's face. Asuma moved on.

"Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Gaara." The said two threw nasty remarks at each other.

"Uchiha Itachi and Oto no Karin."

"Deidara and Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Hinata and Hidan."

"Inuzuka Kiba and Akamichi Chouji."

"Rock Lee and Oto no Kin."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Konan and Pein."

"Ami and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sabaku no Kankuro and Uchiha Tobi.

"Tenten and Akasuna no Sasori."

"Kakuzu and Sabaku no Temari."

And so, the room looked sort of like this:

--Door-- xxxBoardxxx -Asuma-

-SakuraNeji- -InoGaara-

-ItachiKarin- -DeidaraShika-

-HinataHidan- -KibaChouji-

-LeeKin- -SasukeKisame-

-KonanPein- -AmiNaruto-

-KankuroTobi- -TentenSasori-

-KakuzuTemari-

"And now, we will begin a review about punctuation and capitalization. Take a textbook from the ones on your table. Flip open to page 392. Take out a looseleaf piece of paper and work on Exercise 5. Remember to make your heading. Also, you will be downgraded if you forget to put your names on your papers, and if they have the little curly edges. So rip them off before you turn your assignments in. If you don't finish before lunch, which is in 34 minutes, you can continue when you come back after lunch." Asuma drawled, lazily walking to his desk and sitting down. When he sat down, everyone started his or her work.

Since Sakura was very smart, she found this review to be very easy. She finished early, and quickly scanned the room. She saw The Bitch not doing her work, instead batting her eyes at 'Sasuke'. Sakura snorted, and moved her gaze. Her eyes set onto Deidara, watching him finish his work, and start to make paper bombs. She smiled, and moved her gaze yet again. Now, she saw Konan and Pein holding hands, their work completed. She also saw that 'Itachi', Mr. Dark, Mysterious, Intelligent, and Handsome, was done. She quickly moved her eyes to her hands.

Though Itachi wasn't looking up, he could feel a gaze on him. Just as he looked up, he saw pink hair whirl around. Inwardly, he smiled. Outwardly, he just smirked. So, his Hime-chan had been watching him for a while. _'As it should be.'_ He thought, as something in his body gave a fluttering feeling.

Sasuke, ignorant of his older brother's gaze on Sakura, had been staring at her as well. 'She's smart too! Oh, I wish she would like me.' He thought, his heart picking up to a fast pace. He closed his eyes trying to calm his heart and to school his features. When he opened them, he saw the disgusting Pig oogling him, trying to make him respond. Instead, he glared at the air in front of him and blatantly ignored her annoying stare.

Hidan was checking out the girl next to him. She had always been incredibly shy and quiet, but today, she seemed to be extremely happy. It must've been the new girl. His gaze wandered and landed on that jock chick, Temari. 'Whoo! I'd like to tap _that_!' He thought, 'Too bad that fucking bitch would fucking hit me. Oh fucking well, it doesn't matter. I could get a lot of girls. What's one bitch got on me? Nothing! That's the fuck what!' he smirked to himself.

Sasori finished his very easy review work. He glanced up to see if Itachi was done, which he was. After that, he looked over to Sakura. 'Hmm. It seems Sakura-san is just as Itachi said…very interesting. She is pretty cute, I guess..' he thought, his face blank as ever. He narrowed his eyes then closed them. He'd been very tired. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep he didn't get last night…

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

…Or not. Sasori looked at the clock.

"Okay, leave everything at your seats. You're off to lunch, so get moving people." Asuma replied, his eyes still on his papers he was previously grading.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, heading for the cafeteria. Sakura and Hinata, of course walking side by side.

When everyone arrived in the cafeteria, they saw...


	4. Auditions, A Weasel, and Lunch

**A/N: So like, this chapter has music and lyrics! Warning, this chapter will be long. It's okay to skip lyrics, but try to read the bold writing in between them! Yay! The songs the characters sing will either be sung by the character because:**

**-It's how I imagine their voice.**

**-It's just a song I want them to sing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs that are used in this chapter. (Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging! I will be listing the name of the song along with its artist.)**

So, that said, enjoy!

Chapter 4

..There was a table set up in the middle of the cafeteria, it's sign read: CHOIR TRYOUTS. ALL OF YOU FAGGOTS HAVE TO DO IT, SO SHUT UP AND SING. ALSO, UNTIL EVERYONE SINGS, NO ONE FUCKING EATS.

After reading the sign, most students sweat-dropped. It was dead obvious that the sign was made by Anko. After getting over this moment, everyone started to either sigh, moan, groan, or squeal. It said, everyone had to sing, right? Since it was choir auditions, and everyone _had_ to be in choir…well. Yeah.

Out of nowhere, Ino popped up at Sakura and sneered, "Well, let's see what you got, bitch. I'll show you how a real singer sings."

Ino, being the impatient piggy she is, shoved her way through the crowd to the front. Then, she ran to a women with dark curly locks and kind red eyes, standing next to Anko-sensei.

"Hmph. I'm wonderful at singing, so I'll give everyone a treat and sing first, to calm all of your nerves!" she exclaimed, grabbing the microphone.

**((So In Love With Two-Mikaila))**

**Ino climbed on top of a table, and started to sing to music, which appeared to play from nowhere.**

_My number one_

_There could never be no one like you_

_How come I feel this way about_

_My number two_

_Never tried to tell me what to say or do_

**Ino swayed to her music, closing her eyes.**

_I'm so in love with two_

_I don't wanna push it_

I don't wanna fight

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

**Though most hated to admit it, she was good. So she could remember song lyrics, but she forgets everything else important? Wow. Sakura smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. Hinata looked nervously from Sakura's smirking angel face, to Ino's serene look.**

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_If you tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_The problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'll choose the both of you_

_My number one_

_He'll give me everything I need, but some_

_Thanks to I'm better with_

_My number two_

_He's the one that really makes me feel so good_

_I'm so in love with two_

_I don't wanna push it_

_I don't wanna fight_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_If you tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_The problem is I'm so in love with two_

_The problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'll choose the both of you_

_Don't wanna fight another night_

_Just wanna make it right, come on_

_Ooh my number one, ooh my number two_

_Ooh somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_My number one, my number two_

_Somebody help me, I'm so in love with two_

_I'm so in love_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_If you tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_The problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

_If you tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_The problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'll choose the both of you_

**When she finished, there was silence. Then, the whole cafeteria burst into applause. (Except our too-cool Badasses, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, and Konan who wasn't impressed.)**

Ino jumped off the table, a nasty smirk in place. She sauntered over to Sakura, and poked a finger into her chest.

"Let's see _you _top _that_." She sneered, her finger poking harder and harder into Sakura's chest with each word. At these challenging words, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Pig." She bit out, venomously.

"Thank you, Ino-san." A soft voice came from the dark, curly haired woman.

"Uhm. Sabaku no Gaara, please." She replied, looking at her list. Gaara sulked, then made his way, slowly, to the front of the crowd. He snatched the microphone, and his music started to play; again, from nowhere.

**((No More Sorrow-Linkin Park))**

**Gaara headbanged to the intro, until he started singing.**

_Are you lost_

_In your lies_

_Do you tell yourself I don't realize_

_Your crusade's a disguise_

_Replace freedom with fear_

_You trade money for lives_

_I'm aware of what you've done_

_Chorus:_

_No more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

_I see pain_

_I see need_

_I see liars and thieves_

_Abuse power with greed_

_I had hope_

_I believed_

_But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_

_You will pay for what you've done_

_Chorus_

_Thieves and hypocrites_

_Thieves and hypocrites_

_Thieves and hypocrites_

_Chorus x2_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

_Your time has come to be erased_

**Everyone was staring at the usually quiet red head, who just rocked the stage. The crowd cheered loudly, even Sakura, Konan, and the Badasses.**

"WHOOOOOO!! GO GAARAA!!" screamed Sasuke. At this, everyone stopped and widened their eyes. When Sasuke saw they were staring, he shrunk back into his corner, to sulk.

"Thank you, Sabaku-san. Ami-san, next." Kurenai replied. The purple haired bitch walked up to the microphone next; more like sauntered.

"I dedicate this to all you fiiiiine boys, out there…." She drawled, hoping to sound sexy. Actually, she just made everyone disgusted. 'Hmm….I think I'll sacrifice this slut to Jashin-sama!' Hidan thought, excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

**((Gimme More-Britney Spears))**

_(It's Ami, bitch)_

_(I see you, and I just wanna dance with you)_

**Ami crawled on the table, giving everyone a good view of her cleavage.**

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_Public display of affection_

_Feel's like no one else in the room (But You)_

**She squirmed around on the table, feeling herself up, thinking she was being sexy.**

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')_

_We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

**She jumps up and starts to dance to the beat, quite suggestively.**

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')_

_Keep watchin_

_Feels like the crowd is saying_

**She unzips her to a little, and starts to lift it…**

_CHORUS_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme (Mo')_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme (Mo')_

_Gimme gimme more_

**She quick gets off the table, and saunters to the nearest HOTT guy. Poor Pein.**

_Center of attention ('tention)_

_Even when they're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)_

_If you're on a mission (Uh-huh)_

_You got my permission (Oh)_

**Ami hooked her arm around a pissed off Pein's neck, hooking her leg around his waist, while running her hand up and down his chest. All the while, steam could be seen blowing out of his ears, except by the ever oblivious, Super-Grape-Jelly-Bitch.**

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)_

**He's trying to hold it in, when she's squirming under him suggestively.**

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing_

**Finally, it's too much! He throws her off of his person, and gives a heated glare. Konan takes the liberty to beat the shit out of Ami for touching her boyfriend. Everyone watches, the teachers do nothing to stop it, the music stops abruptly.**

"Uhm…that was…..terrible. Next, is Akasuna no Sasori, ." Kurenai stated nervously. Sasori quietly made his way up front and held out his hand for the microphone. Ami, taking this gesture the wrong way, took his hand in hers. The alarmed look on Sasori's face was spotted by Itachi. He rushed to his best friend's aid. He grabbed the girl's arm, and pried it off. Afterwards, he snatched the microphone from her, handed it to Sasori, and gave him a nod. Sasori nodded his thanks, as Itachi made his way back to his original spot; which was looking over Sakura's shoulder.

**((So Contagious-Acceptance))**

**Sasori closed his eyes, making his face look even more angelic.**

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable_

_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight_

_I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to.._

_To take a hold of you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting_

_Come to think of it, I'm aching_

_On account of my transgression.._

_Will you welcome this confession?_

**All fangirls in the room started to drool at his sexy voice, all of them already dreaming of ravaging the Cinnamon-Headed-Badass.**

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

**When he finished, he opened his eyes and looked at the raging crowd. He gave a slight smirk, and made his way back to Itachi, who had been behind Sakura**.

"That was great! Deidara-san." Kurenai said, scanning her list. Deidara took the microphone and give a wink to the crowd. All fangirls started to fight over whom it was sent to.

**((Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-Good Charlotte))**

**Deidara started to mosh, a smile on his face.**

_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play,_

_Let the record play._

_The way that you dance,_

_The way that you move,_

_The way that you stare at me across the room,_

_You carry Dior bags,_

_And you got your Chanel,_

_You wear Louie Vitton, HG, and YSL,_

_Now I got Bathing Ape,_

_I got DCMA_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain,_

**Fangirls and random gay guys started screaming and jumping around at the hot voice of his, and at the mention of designer labels. Oh joy.**

_I got a model 26,_

_But she stays in her place,_

_I got a Kershaw neatly,_

_Tucked inside in my waist._

_Chorus:_

_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been mugging on me all night long,_

_They said_

_Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_They said_

_Aha, aha,_

_But the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_They said_

_Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl._

**Deidara took Sakura's hand and started to twirl her around, they started to dance. All fangirls and sluts were jealous, as were some of those guys who shall not be named….**

_Now she's sweatin my friends,_

_And my hurricane shoes,_

_She likes the records I spin,_

_But Adam Barton tattoos,_

_But she can't say "what's up",_

_So what does she do,_

_She just stays posted up,_

_The other side of the room,_

_I got AMC tattooed on my hand,_

_I got black wall street on a black bandana._

**Sakura smiled, which melted the hearts of all the guys in the room. She looked so happy, and her smile made everyone, (even those Badasses!) have a warm tingly feeling inside.**

_Chorus:_

_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters beeen mugging on me all night long,_

_They say_

_Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_They say_

_Aha, aha,_

_But the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_They say_

_Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl._

_She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,_

_He, he, he wants to fight about,_

_Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,_

_I just wanna be about it,_

_I'm just trying to stay about it,_

_Step out the wagon,_

_You know the boys start to hate,_

_The girl that came with him,_

_looks like that's not the boy she dates,_

_They get the fighting and swearing,_

_And now the boyfriend is starring,_

_The disco ball on the ceiling,_

_Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,_

_But the music keeps playing,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_from my neck in my chain,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_from my neck in my chain._

_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been mugging on me all night long,_

_They say Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters been mugging on me all night long,_

_They say Aha, aha,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl._

_You carry Dior bags,_

_And you got your Chanel,_

_You wear Louie Vuitton, HG, and YSL_

_Now I got Bathing Ape,_

_I got DCMA_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck in my chain._

**The two stopped dancing, and Deidara held their hands up, and they both took a bow. Sakura hugged Deidara.**

"That was so fun, Deidara-san! Thank you for dancing with me." She tilted her head in an adorable way, her tongue sticking out. At this pose, every guy in the room ((except Pein)) melted….or at least, inwardly ((coughcoughthosedamnbadassesagaincoughcough)).

"It was my pleasure, Saku-chan! You're a great dancer." Deidara replied, a warm smile spread on his face.

"That was great you two!" Kurenai exclaimed, a grin played on her face.

**-Time Skip To After All These People-**

**The audition songs and who they were sung by:**

**Ino: So In Love With Two-Mikaila**

**Gaara: No More Sorrow-Linkin Park**

**Ami: Gimme More-Britney Spears**

**Sasori: So Contagious-Acceptance**

**Deidara: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-Good Charlotte**

**Shikamaru: I'm Just A Kid-Simple Plan**

**Sasuke: Stay Close, Don't Go-Secondhand Serenade**

**Temari: Bimbo-Lambretta**

**Kin: I Think I Love You-Kaci**

**Chouji: I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt-Right Said Fred**

**Kisame: Yeah!-Usher**

**Kiba: Shoes-Kelly**

**Kakuzu: The Money Song-Avenue Q**

**Naruto: Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

**Hidan: Just Like You-Three Days Grace**

**Rock Lee: Lovefool-The Cardigans**

**Kankuro: Scotty Doesn't Know-Lustra**

**Tobi: Boom Boom Boom Boom!-The Venga Boys**

**Karin: Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

**TenTen: Born For This-Paramore**

**Neji: Call Call-The Faint**

**Pein: Pain-Three Days Grace**

**Konan: Yeah Yeah-Body Luciena**

"Uchiha Itachi, please." Kurenai replied.

**((Phenomenon-Thousand Foot Krutch))**

**Itachi started to sing, his voice mesmerizing. Sakura stared at him, as if in a trace, as fangirls salivated on the floor. She started unconsciously started to sing along.**

_If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us,_

_all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's.. go..._

_Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation surround invasion,_

_with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination_

**I****tachi looked surprised, but was so happy nonetheless, since she started to sing for _him__, __with him__._**

_Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it_

_loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose_

_control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to_

_this phenomenon._

**The two became engrossed into their singing, forgetting everything and everyone around them. They sang to each other, their voices mixing into perfect harmony. Everyone, (even Ino begrudgingly admits) thought that the two were perfect together. They had no falters, everything came out perfectly.**

_Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us, they want to bite us, inject the virus. Raise up_

_the lighters, praise to the righteous, we need to guide us, get...prepared..to.. go..if you're_

_like us, calling all riders, roll up beside is, no place to hide us, all freedom fighters,_

_let's unite us, switch on your nitrous..and.. lets..go.._

_Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it_

_loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose_

_control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to_

_this phenomenon._

_Can't take it anymore, shake until we move the floor, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm_

_tired of being ordinary, don't care if there's people staring, I'll rely on your strength to_

_carry me on. I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up, I'll shine,_

_but I'll never be see through. I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up._

_Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it_

_loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose_

_control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to_

_this phenomenon_

**The song ended, and Sakura and Itachi were brought back down to earth by monstrous applause.**

"WHOOOOO!! Go SAKU-CHAN!! Un."

"You show them Sakura-san."

"HELL YEAH, SAKU-CHAN! SHOW THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"WOAH!! THAT HOT BITCH CAN SING!"

"YAYYYYYYY!!" everyone stopped and stared at the flailing Sasuke. They sweatdropped, and went back to screaming at Itachi and Sakura.

"ITACHIIII-KUN!! MARRY ME!"

"ITA-KUNNNNN! I'LL GLADLY BEAR YOUR CHILDREN AND SPEND YOUR MONEY!!"

"ITACHI….."

"You two have to be the best duo I've seen in a long time! Congratulations you guys!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Hyuuga Hinata is next." She finished.

**((Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne))**

**Hinata started to sing, her voice loud and brilliant. Everyone was caught by surprise, but nonetheless loved it.**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

**'Since I have Saku-chan, I get to sing my favorite song with passion!' Hinata thought, adding more raw feeling into her piece. She swayed and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.**

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**Everyone applauded and cheered. Sakura ran over to Hinata and gave her the biggest hug in the world.**

"Oh Hina-chan! You were wonderful! I didn't know you could sing so beautifully!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes shining with unshed tears. She kept hugging the girl tightly.

"Lastly, Haruno Sakura, please." Kurenai smiled at the two best friends.

**((I'm Like A Bird-Nelly Furtado))**

**Sakura closed her eyes, then opened them. She started to sing.**

_You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
_Everyone was amazed by her singing._  
Chorus:  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
_**Sakura started to walk to Hinata and took her hand. She twirled said girl around. Then, she walked to Konan and smiled at her, twirling her as well.**

_(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

_Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true_

_Chorus  
_**She pulled both her girls on the table, and they started to dance.**_  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through_

_Chorus x 3_

**Sakura gave a brilliant smile to the crowd, as it's noise and life was 6x more than Ino's.**

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" was heard throughout the crowd. Sakura smiled,

"Are you guys sure?" Sakura asked, and she looked at Kurenai.

"Yes sweetie, we still have time. Go ahead."

Sakura walked over to Ino, Hinata and Deidara following her.

"See? _I_ beat _that_. Jealous? You should be." Sakura replied coolly, her eyes sparkling a dark jade again.

"Well…uh…hmph!" Ino stomped off.

"Arigatou, minna! I'll sing you one more song!" Sakura said into the microphone.

**((All Around Me-Flyleaf))**

**Sakura closed her eyes and swayed to the music.**

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

**Itachi watched his Hime-chan. He already loved her very much. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, smart, caring, kind, a good singer, and probably a trillion other good things! But not only that, she sang for him and with him. Not with Deidara, or anyone. Just him. He smiled inwardly, and let a smirk out. He was doing that a lot, wasn't he?  
**

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

**Sasori watched in satisfaction at hearing Sakura sing again, he truly thought she was a work of art.**

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

**'That bitch! She tried to show me up! But she's the jealous one!' Ino fumed, even though in the bathroom, she could still clearly hear Sakura's beautiful voice.**

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

**Hinata smiled proudly, very happy her Saku-chan was able to show Ino-pig up. She too, closed her eyes and swayed to her friend's music. 'You did it Saku-chan! You amazed everyone. Though you've been here for a little while, you've made big differences!'**

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

**Sakura opened her eyes and gave a smile again. She gave the crowd a wink, and her newly acquired fanboys were fighting over who it was for, and even some …other…guys.**

"Hey, hey guys. It's okay, look, we can eat now!" Sakura said into the microphone, her head tilted, cheeks tinted pink, and her tongue sticking out. All of the guys immediately stopped what they were doing (fighting), and asked for Sakura and Hinata to sit with them.

Hinata and Sakura finally got their lunches, and sat together at a table off to the right of the gigantic room. Everyone else settled down and sat at their group tables. Sakura and Hinata oblivious to the eyes that were studying them.

'Wow! Hyuuga-chan was amazing today! I had no idea she could sing. And that Sakura girl, she's made a lot of differences, and she's only been here for under a day!' Naruto thought, slurping his miso ramen. He was pretending to pay attention to a fight between Kiba and Chouji over the last chip in the bag. Shikamaru on the other hand, was dead to the world asleep.

'Hime-chan…you're so amazing. Soon, you'll be mine.' A weasel thought, staring at his precious. Sasori noticed this and smirked,

"Hn. Sakura-chan?" he replied, knowing that the –chan suffix wouldn't go unnoticed by his very observant best friend. As expected, Itachi's head snapped his way, eyes narrowed.

"Hn. What?" 'What the fuck do you mean?' he replied, eyes returning to normal. Sasori smirked again.

"Interesting." 'Hahahhaaaa, you fucking love her!!' he exclaimed, well….to any person other than Itachi, it'd be a normal statement. At this, Itachi just turned away to look at Sakura again. 'Well, he doesn't have bad taste. She is indeed beautiful, smart, kind, caring, and she proved to be a very good singer.' He thought, smirking yet again.

**RING. RING. RING.**

"Alright faggots! Get back to your class! I won't be writing your dumb ass passes, so get your asses in gear!" Anko exclaimed, blowing her whistle.


	5. Surprises, Likes, Dislikes, and Hobbies

**A/N: **I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm ooberly excited. I love this story, and even if a lot of people don't read it, I'm going to still write it since I like it so much. Also, because for the few readers I may have, I don't want to let them down! Thanks! Enjoy. Oh, please check out my one shot! There will be more to come! Ohhh, and if there are any requests, I could try them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Language Arts part B-Asuma

And so, everyone returned to the Language Arts room. Since everyone was done with their work, they spread back into their groups and started to talk. Some talked about nothing and just stared, others talked their socks off.

"Pssh, did you see that bitch trying to show us up? Ino showed her up instead, so she didn't live up to the challenge. Stupid girl." Karin said, twirling a lock of cherry red hair around her finger. She pouted her lips, which were caked with 'muave' lipstick, which clearly was _not_ her shade.

"I know! Why did all of those people go crazy when she sang? And asked her for a fucking 'on core'? It's not like she's really good, or something! My dancing was so much hotter than hers!" whined Ami, checking her nails for any scratches. Ino was quiet the whole time, surprisingly, her small brain trying to think up a plan to sabotage Sakura. Out of nowhere,

"**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEEKEEE!"** Ino laughed obnoxiously, then started to hack. Everyone sweat dropped, thinking along the lines of, 'Wow…she's like, really stupid.' After her mass coughing fit, Ino had an eerie smile on her 'gorgeous' face, contorting it worse than it already was.

Across the room, Deidara broke the order and was sitting next to Sakura and Hinata. He had caught the contorting smile on Ino's face, and he shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, so she quickly became concerned.

"Deidara-san, are you feeling ill?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with worry, while Hinata looked concerned as well.

"Hai, it's okay Saku-chan, Hina-chan. It's just that Ino's being scary right now, and I mean, her face is. Oh, and I think by now you can call me just Deidara, Saku." Deidara pointed over at Ino's still contorted face. It was as if she was frozen in time, her face just staying hideous for all eternity. Sakura and Hinata looked over at Ino, then started to giggle madly.

"Oi, Pig. Did you have too many facelifts and botox that your face is now stuck forever?" sneered Sakura. The whole room started to erupt into laughter, even Asuma was trying to restrain his chuckling. Ino got up and walked over to Sakura. She put her hand on Sakura's eye, and rubbed.

"HA! AREN'T YOU JUST SOOOOO FER CEREAL EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOWW? LIKE 'OMG'! THAT WAS SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Ino yelled, kicking her sabotage plan into action. Yes, her master plan was to mess up Sakura's make up. Too bad Sakura's make up was un-runnable. The only thing that happened between this..exchange, was Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, Hinata, and Deidara getting absolutely pissed off at Ino touching Sakura. Sakura had an anime style stress mark that kept 'beating', her eye furiously twitching. In a flash, Hinata, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were at her side, Itachi had his hand around Ino's throat, his face blank.

"You dare touch Hime-chan? You die." He said coolly, his eyes slightly narrowed. Only Sasori could see how royally pissed his friend was. Hinata was glaring something fierce at the Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch, and Deidara's visible eye was a stormy grey. His hands were clamped around Ino's wrists, in a vice grip. The next thing that happened was quite unexpected.

"**HOW ****DARE**** YOU TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. FOR THIS, YOU SHALL PAY YOU ARTIFICIAL BITCH. YOU HAVE TO STOP BEING SUCH A JEALOUS PIG AND GET OVER YOURSELF. NO, YOU'RE NOT AS COOL AS YOU THINK. NO, NOT EVERYONE LOVES YOU, LIKE YOUR DELUSIONAL THOUGHTS TELL YOU. YES, YOUR FRIENDS ARE TOTALLY FAKE AND JUST ARE WAITING FOR YOU TO FALL. AND SO, JUST LEAVE US ALL THE HELL ALONE AND SUFFER YOURSELF!"** someone screamed. Everyone went wide-eyed, jaws were dropping to floor length. (Even the **Badasses**! Though their eyes only widened a fraction.) It was Hinata who yelled this lengthy speech. Sweet, quiet, usually _shy_ Hinata! This made Sakura smile and hug her friend for dear life, in her ear, she whispered,

"Thank you very much for helping me again, my Hina-chan.." Everyone in the room, with the exception of the Hoes, was awed by the girls' closeness, which was developed over a few hours. Itachi had inwardly been beaming, uberly proud of _his_ Hime. Sasori was impressed with how compassionate the two were with each other, and how cute they both looked; he just wanted to take a picture. It'd be a work of art! It'd last forever, always there to admire..that, was true art! Ino was gaping like a fish again.

"What? Slut lost her tongue? What guy's mouth did you lose it in?" Sakura cracked, everyone watching this 'battle' intently. Hinata started to giggle softly, a light blush playing on her cheeks. It was times like this, when Naruto took the time to admire her beauty. He was so caught up in watching Hinata , he fell over his own feet.

**RING. RING. RING.**

"Shoo, shoo." Asuma said, his eyes on his papers, a hand waving for them to 'shoo'. Everyone gathered their things and made their way for TRIGONOMETRY! NUUU!

Trigonometry-Kakashi

Everyone piled again into the classroom, almost everyone standing with their groups. All the Hoes, Scemoth ((Okay, there's been a change. It's Scene/Emo/Goth group. Sorry!)), Clowns, and Jocks were together. The Akatsuki ((coughcoughBadassescoughcough)) were all standing around Sakura and Hinata. '**AHA! AN ALLIANCE IN THIS FUCKED UP SYSTEM!! Un.' **thought Deidara, smirking to himself.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves for 10 minutes, when…

A tall lithe form appeared in the doorway. The man wore black slacks, a black dress shirt, and ..a mask? He also had defying-gravity silver hair. Not like, old people silver. Just, abnormal hair color silver. His one visible eye was lazily scanning the kids in his room.

"Oi, all the boys come over here." He said, making his finger wiggle in a 'come here' gesture. All the boys from all groups made their way over to him; whether they sauntered, walked, sulked, or even skipped.

"I want you guys to move these desks into groups of 2." He said, taking out a little orange book and fixing his attention on it. After sitting there for a few minutes, the guys finally got the clue that he was not going to say anything else, or help. They all started to move the desks, some swearing at others because of pinching fingers or stepping on each other's feet.

"DAMN IT GET OFF!"

"JEEZUZ! MY FINGERR!"

"AHHH! MY SPLEEN!" everyone stopped and stared at Kiba, who sheepishly waved back. This made people sweatdrop, or roll their eyes. Soon, the desks were all moved and the boys moved back to their respective places. ((coughcoughItachibehindSakura,SasoritosSakura'sright,Deidaraofftoherbackleftcoughcough)).

"Okay, little children…" Kakashi drawled, his lazy eye getting a freakish sparkle, and thunderclouds coming overhead.

"I will….ASSIGN YOU SEATS!! BUWAHAHAHAAA! IMMAEVILCHICKENCOUGH." He started to 'chuckle' maniacally. Scary music started to play, while he was getting over his coughing fit. Everyone rolled their eyes, sweatdropped, or just completely ignored his existence. This, however, made Kakashi annoyed. He did _not_ like being ignored. The evil sparkle came back, as a devious grin spread over his masked face.

"My first impression of you guys-you're all idiots!" he whined.

"Anyway, when I call your name, sit in the seat. Got it? No complaining." Kakashi said, one hand holding his little orange book. He walked over to the first desk tapped his finger on it, looking at the students.

"Yamanaka. Sabaku." He replied. At this, everyone sweatdropped. There were _three_ Sabakus in the room.

"..Uh. Temari." He glanced at the two blondes, as they walked over to the desks and sat down. He rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru and Deidara."

"Hinata and Tobi."

"Lee and Sasuke."

"Hidan and Kisame."

"Kiba and Karin."

"Neji and Kin."

"Tenten and Gaara."

"Konan and Naruto."

"Pein and Sasori."

"Itachi and Sakura."

"Kankuro and Chouji."

"Kakuzu and Ami."

So this was the room's layout.

**-Door- xxxBoardxxx -Kakashi-**

**-InoTemari- -ShikaDei- -HinataTobi-**

**-KibaKarin- -HidanKisame- -LeeSasuke-**

**-NejiKin- -TentenGaara- -KonanNaruto-**

**-KankuraChouji- -ItachiSakura- -Pein Sasori- -KakuzuAmi-**

When everyone was seated, the man stood up and crossed his arms. He leaned on the wall behind him and gave a lazy smirk.

"My name is Kakashi. I will be your trigonometry sensei. The key to passing my class is teamwork. Bother me, I'll bother you more. Piss me off, I'll give you detention. Yes, I read a lot. No, I don't happen to care if you care. Yes, it's porn. No, it's not really legal, especially in schools. I don't care if you do things in here that you're not supposed to do in school. Just don't bring me into your shit. Got it? Cool. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Too bad. Today class, we will be getting to know each other. Fill out these questions with those sitting next to you. It will be due tomorrow." He passed out papers filled with ridiculous questions, and everyone set to work. His eye crinkled in the corner, indicating that he was smiling.

So Sakura was paired up with Itachi. The one who, at this point, was totally head over heels for her, though she didn't even know. She turned to him with a bright smile.

"So, Uchiha-san. We have to work together for this, it seems. What's your favorite color?" she asked, head tilted.

"Purple."

"Pets?"

"A little brother. Nevermind, no." at this, she giggled a little behind her hand.

"Hobbies?"

"Reading, writing, hanging with my gang, staring at cute pink haired girls named Sakura." When he said this, he looked directly into her eyes. As she caught the last of what he said, she blushed a bright pink, and she averted her eyes back to the paper.

"Family?"

"Mother, Father, Brother. Sasuke."

"So he is your brother? Interesting."

"Likes?"

"Sakura, strawberry chapstick, straws, black nail polish, music." Again, he was looking at her with a soft gaze. She blushed, again, and averted her gaze, again.

"Dislikes?"

"Pencil sharpeners, pencil tips breaking, gooey chapstick, when pens don't work, when girls constantly throw themselves at people, especially myself, rulers, and Ino." The last bit made Sakura laugh out loud, drawing a bit of attention to their desks. She rolled her eyes and went back to Itachi.

"All done!" she chimed, holding her finished paper and putting it on his head. He tried to make a show of balancing it, just for her, and she started to giggle in that cute way no other can. Though it was microscopic, he smiled. Sasori, though a few seats away, caught this interaction, and smirked. 'Aha! He _does _like her a lot!' he thought. He was really happy for his friend, especially since this girl was real. Real beautiful, real smart, real cute, the list goes on.

"Your turn, Hime-chan. Favorite color?" He replied softly.

"Hmm..lime green." She replied, giving another bright smile.

"Pets?"

"Nope!"

"Hobbies?"

"Talking to my friends, working at my job, singing, reading, writing, meeting new people, making fools of people who think they're hot shit." This made Itachi smirk and give a little chuckle. Boy, did she have many cards of her sleeves! She was making him show and feel more than he has in like, 13 years!

"Family?"

At this point, Sakura's eyes dimmed a little bit, getting a glazed look.

"Uhm..I had a mother and father, but they died." She replied, her voice a little bit hoarse.

"Likes?"

"Uhm…strawberries, the scent of apples, cinnamon, and spearmint, peppermint gum, Hina-chan, Deidara, Sasori-san, Itachi-san, and the Akatsuki, iPods, music, sending e-mails and instant messages." At the mention of his name, Itachi's heart fluttered again, and he felt that warm, tingly feeling return to him.

"Dislikes?"

"Hmm. The colors blue, orange, and yellow; nail polish when it dries up in the bottle, my computer when it freezes, people who mess with my friends or acquaintances, even; and…A guy named Sai." She nodded to herself, as if to confirm all of the things she'd said. At the thought of this 'Sai' guy, Itachi promised to himself to never let this guy near her. (Aha, possessive much?)

**RING. RING. RING.**

Sakura smiled at Itachi, and started to gather her papers.

"Alright, remember, these are due tomorrow. Class dismissed." Kakashi drawled, eye still in his little porno book. Yet again, everyone started to shuffle out of the room; like a herd of cattle.


	6. Faggot Teacher, Narutard, Bass Bitch

**A/N:** Hii! I'm sorry for not updating. I was busy with schoolwork, but now that I have some days off, I'll be writing at least 3 new chapters by Saturday.

Chapter 6

Again, everyone started walking like disoriented chromosomes. (Uhm, they weren't in single filed lines, they were like, in little groups.) Sakura, Hinata, Konan, Pein, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were walking in a group up near the front. Behind them was the Super Blonde Barbie Bitch and her posse, who were all 'fixing' their make up and gossiping. (coughcoughaboutSakuracoughcough).

All of a sudden, when everyone was waiting outside of the classroom, the door was thrown open. In front of everyone, stood a green, spandex, bowl-cut, bushy browed….ROCK LEE?!

….

Wait. Nevermind, it's someone else! It's….it's!

"Hello my youthful students! I am Maito Gai! I am your chemistry teacher! Welcome to my class! Take a youthful seat anywhere you wish! Please be youthful and do not speak when I speak! And remember children, always let your youthfulness show!" the man said, he had a thumbs up and a very big 'Rock Lee' smile on.

Speak of the devil, Rock Lee had hearts in his eyes and was in the same pose. All of a sudden, a sunset backdrop and a rainbow were seen in the background.

"GAI-SENSEIIII!!"

"LEE-KUN!"

Yes, everyone stopped and sweatdropped ,again, that day. Eyes were wide, brows were quirked, and some people looked away because of the thick awkwardness in the air. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

"Uhm. Okay thanks Sensei." Sakura replied, walking into the classroom. Soon, people started to follow her example.

This is how the room looked:

**Gai .Door. Table**

**InoSasuke ChoujiShika**

**AmiKarin KinTobi**

**SakuraHinata ItachiKisame**

**HidanKakuzu SasoriDeidara**

**TentenLee NejiTemari**

**NarutoKiba GaaraKankuro**

**PeinKonan**

"Youthful students! Now that you are seated, you will sit here for the rest of the semester. You will be getting different partners for each experiment and assignment as I deem so. Ready? Today, we'll work on youthful worksheets that will show me how much you know." Gai exclaimed, pretty much jumping in his place. When he was done, he passed out papers and the room was quiet.

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise at the window, and the students turned to look. There, with a bright neon colored, arrow shaped sign, was Anko. The sign read '**HAHA! YOUR TEACHER'S A FAGGOT YOU MAGGOTS! HAVE FUN!**' she kept making motions as though she was laughing hysterically. Everyone stared wide eyed, and broke into laughter. After Anko saw the laughing students, she made her sneaky retreat to the gym, ready for her 'appearance' for this period's class.

"I know youthful students! This class is just so full of youthfulness that it makes us all jolly and youthful! But settle down and finish your work!" Gai piped up from grading papers.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other before turning back to their work. Itachi meanwhile, being the prodigy he is, finished the work when everyone was laughing their ass off, and took this spare time to watch Sakura; yes, it's a new pastime.

Deidara and Sasori were quietly arguing about the meaning of true art, and Konan and Pein were flirting through notes. Kisame was drawing his creation, 'Samehada', on his worksheet margin, ignoring the work itself, and Hidan and Kakuzu were swearing at each other. Soon everyone was done, or just turned an empty paper in. ((coughcoughKisamecoughcough))

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Good-bye youthful students! Study well!" Gai did his good guy pose, and watched kids run from the room.

Sakura and Hinata were casually walking down the hall to their next classes, Hinata going to band, and Sakura making her way to orchestra. Deidara was off going to art, and everyone else was hodge-podge.

Going separate ways, Sakura and Hinata bid each other goodbye and went into their deemed classrooms.

**Orchestra-Kurenai**

Walking into this room, Sakura saw a mix of people she had never seen before, and Sasori. The other people made her feel extremely nervous. It was so obvious: sit next to people you don't know, or good ol' Sasori? Aha! Sasori it is! Plunking next to the usually quite badass, She looked around and rested her gaze back on Sasori.

"Sasoriiiiiiiiii." Sakura called, poking him in the shoulder repeatedly. Though, most people would be dead by now, Sasori merely chuckled.

"Sakuraaaaaaa." He smirked, and poked her shoulder. This made Sakura giggle, and she immediately lost all nervousness. She offered her new red-headed best friend a smile, which he gladly accepted and returned with a shy smile.

"Saso-kun, what instrument do you play?" she asked, eyes light with curiosity. At the new nickname, Sasori inwardly beamed, happy that Sakura already considered him a good friend; and definitely was no fangirl.

"Well, usually I'd be in art class for this period, but this year I decided I'd join orchestra. I've been playing the cello for quite some time. And yourself, Saku-chan?" Sasori tilted his head in a cute way, similar to Sakura's.

"I play the violin, bass guitar, and piano! I would've never thought you'd want to play an instrument..but the cello is a good choice for you. Soft, beautiful, melodic, easy to sing to, and it even has the loveliest pitches! It's voice is absolutely angelic..like you, Saso-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. The door swung open, and there stood a drenched, glowering Itachi, covered in mud.

"When you next see Narutard, he shall be vapor, a fucking ghost.." He hissed, flipping a wet strand out of his glowing crimson eyes. He seemed positively livid. Sasori merely raised an eyebrow, 'What happened?!' it meant ((coughcough**intheirdamnlanguage**coughcough)).

"Narutard unleashed fangirls, so I had to run through the gym field on the way here. And lucky me! It was raining. And of course, the damn field would get muddy! Kami, when I get that kid, he's soo dead." Itachi, being Itachi, said his whole explanation in monotone, with a slightly ((coughcough**morethanslightly**coughcough )) pissed off edge.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Everyone quieted down and looked at the podium, where Kurenai stood. She offered a shy smile, as she looked around the room.

"I've already met some of you from last year, and this morning. But for those of you who don't know, I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I am the orchestra and choir director at this school, so I will be seeing some of you later today. Here in orchestra, we have a mix of different people, so please try to cooperate to create a peaceful learning environment. No fighting, and please do not pluck or play your instruments when I am talking. Thank you. I will be calling names, you will state your instrument, and whether you have your own or need to rent one." She replied, lowering her eyes to a sheet of paper on the podium.

"Kin-san?" Kurenai asked, looking up at said girl.

"Bass of course! I'll be your 1st bass! I'm that good, Kurenai-sensei! Pssh, as if I'd rent a crummy instrument. I have my own." Kin's voice was sickly sweet, positively venomous. Kurenai nodded, and moved on.

"Sakura-san?"

"Violin, Kurenai-sensei. I have my own, thank you." Sakura smiled, pearly whites showing. Sasori and Itachi admired her politeness, and of course, her cuteness.

"Itachi-san?"

"Violin. I too, own mine." Itachi looked at Sakura, and his eyes visibly softened, his earlier anger forgotten. Ahaaa! Cherry-chan is the cure to sooth the 'savage' (in this case, Itachi) beast! Sasori took note of all the expressions and feelings Itachi had shown today, and yet again smirked to himself.

"Sasori-san?"

"Cello, Kurenai-sensei. I own a cello." He replied, closing his eyes as though the world was boring him. Kurenai continued, and finally:

Violins-Itachi, Sakura, Miharu, Hidiko.

Violas-Haru, Rin.

Cello-Sasori

Double String Bass-Kin, Shizuka.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Okay students, tomorrow we will be holding auditions, so please prepare some sort of piece or etude. These auditions will show where you belong in your section, and your desk. Class dismissed." Kurenai smiled, happy that there was only one class left.

Since Sakura, Itachi, Sasori, and Kin were in the same class, and their choir class was scheduled for this period, they stayed put and waited for the rest of their class.

"Oh look, little pink bitch plays the violin! I'm soooo,….threatened! That's the word! Threatened!" Kin spat, getting all up in Sakura's face. At this, Sakura's face was blank, and after a second, a tiny, but malicious smirk was set upon her angelic features.

"It took you a while to come up with that, didn't it? It shouldn't be that hard to think of such an easy word, for such a 'bad' insult, ne? If you wish to insult me, don't insult my intelligence by scorning me with such bland words." She replied, copying Itachi's previous pissed off, steely, monotone. Inwardly, she was laughing her ass of at Kin's face, which clearly said, 'WHAAAT?! What did she just say??' Itachi and Sasori exchanged amused snorts, amused by their little blossom's word play.

Later, Kin left them alone to talk amongst themselves. The three took this time to sit next to each other, awaiting the rest of their classmates.

**A/N: **Done! It's a little short…I'm sorry! But chapters 7 and 8, maybe 9 will be seen over the course of this next week. Also, tonight I will be updating 'My Pet'. Thanks for reading! (11/3/08) I'm sorryyyyy. This chapter is kind of, ...really crappy. I promise a better read for chapter 7!


	7. Two Sided Convos One Person, Car Ride

**A/N:** Wow! My first fanfic, and so far I have positive reviews! .{gives all reviewers ice cream}. Thank you!! But, it seems a lot more people like my spur of the moment story, 'My Pet'. No worries, I'll be updating both. But, we're having testing right now, so things are moving slowly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Choir-Kurenai

Now, everyone was back into the choir room. Sakura was surrounded by Akatsuki and Hinata; all members around her in a circular fashion, Itachi behind her, Hinata to her right, and Deidara to her left. Up in the front was Ino, the Super Blonde Barbie Bitch, along with her little prissy princesses. (Apparently, they thought they were the best and 'deserved' to sit in front of everyone.) Up in the way back, sat Sasuke and Gaara, glaring at the prisses, and fixing their eye liner; the Jocks on the other side; the Troublemakers across from Sakura.

Kurenai raised her arm to silence the wild students, and cleared throat.

"Students, earlier today we had our auditions. Now, I will be calling names, and show you where you will be sitting. I can change these seats whenever I deem so; if you progress, you could have a chance of moving up a seat. If you fail to fulfill the duties, you'll be demoted. Understood? Good." Kurenai replied, walking over to the far right side of the room. She pointed her finger at the seat:

"Haruno Sakura-san and Yamanaka Ino-san, please." She called, the Queen of Bitches scoffed and started her complaints, while Sakura ignored her and made her way to the seat.

"Sakura, you are the very lead of the sopranos. Ino, you are principal soprano." Kurenai replied, moving down the rows.

And so, everyone was seated in their sections. (Sorry, I haven't a clue on how choir is set up.)

"You were all seated according to your performance this morning. Today, we will be studying the song Carmina Burana, O Fortuna. In this song, you will learn how to sing in a different language, and a range of difficult pitches."

**-Time Skip-**

**After school**

Now it was after school, and all the students were rushing to the doors to escape. Sakura had all of her things packed into her bag, and walked around the halls to find Hinata's locker.

"Hinaaa-channnn!" Sakura cried, as she 'tackleglomped' the unsuspecting girl. Sakura promptly got off, and offered the shaken up girl a smile.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan! I got a little excited sorry!" she said, hoping she didn't scare the poor girl.

"It's okay Saku-chan. It makes me feel special when I get the attention you're giving me." Hinata replied, her voice soft, and her face a slight red shade.

"Anyway, what I meant to ask you Hina-chan, do you know any places where I could get a job?" Sakura asked, inwardly trying to think of all the places she saw earlier that day.

"Hmm…there might be a job at Icharaku. It's a restaurant downtown, and they serve great food! And..Naruto-kun likes their ramen…" she shyly finished, her face becoming even more red.

"Then it's settled! We'll go to Ichiraku Ramen!" Sakura declared, pumping her fist in the air. Out of no where, a pair of hands settled themselves over her eyes, and she stayed still, wondering who in their right mind thought of doing such a thing.

"Saku-chan! I wanna come with!!" a voice sang, and the hands were removed. As soon as she heard the voice, she knew it was Deidara. At the moment, said Badass was grinning madly, as if he knew the most funny thing in the world.

"What are you smiling at, Dei-kun?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. Inwardly, Deidara was squealing and jumping around, 'Aww! She's just soooo cuteee!!', outwardly, he still wore that mad grin.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanna spend time with Saku-chan and Hina-channn!" he replied, waving his hands frantically. Sakura, not knowing what to do, started to randomly flail her arms.

"Wheee!" she screamed, and started to run down the hall, still flailing. This made Deidara bust out laughing, quickly following behind her, with Hinata trying to stifle her giggles, trying to keep up. Soon, they were on the steps outside of the main doors.

"Uh.." Sakura started, looking a bit sheepish. Deidara raised an eyebrow in question, and Hinata looked at Sakura, awaiting her answer. Sakura stuck her tongue out and smiled cutely, pointing a finger at her cheek.

"Which way are we supposed to go?" she asked, eyes closed, her whole pose made of absolute cuteness. Deidara started chuckling, and Hinata wore a soft, amused smile.

"Saku-chan, I'll show you the way, Deidara, you're coming right?" Hinata turned to look at Deidara, this time, her eye brow raised. Deidara nodded, and looped his arms with the two girls. Sakura was on his right arm, Hinata on his left. He started to giggle madly, which left Hinata and Sakura to exchange looks. Eventually, they started to giggle as well.

Meanwhile, two raven headed studs were making their way home in the elder's SUV. Sasuke gasped loudly, like an excited little kid. He started bouncing up and down in his seat, waving his hand.

"Itachi! Itachi!! Did you see the cute pink haired tenshi? She was sooo cute! Do you think she'd like me? No, I don't think she would…but she might! Well, probably not…cause I'm ugly! I'm so ugly! And she wouldn't want to be with a crybaby all the time! Aww…but I want the cute girl so badd! She might be the only one to understand me! She might not think I'm a total freak like others do! What do you think? No, I don't care what you think. Oh my fucking gawd, Itachi! Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke had his little conversation, which was mostly two-sided, from one person. Yes, it seemed to be the impossible, but he accomplished it. Aha, whoops! Itachi meanwhile, was indeed thinking of _his _pink haired hime-chan.

"Sasuke, be quiet." Itachi replied, staring boredly out the window. He was pretending to be focusing on driving, but in reality, he only wished to think about Hime-chan.

Sasuke gasped loudly again, flailing his arms harder.

"But Itachiiiiiiiii! I wantttt herrrrrrr! She's just soooooo cuteeee! And anddd, pretty! And.." but after Sasuke started to whine, dragging out the letters in each word, Itachi completely tuned him out. 'Hmm. I wonder what _my_ cute tenshi is doing right now..' he thought, staring blankly into the red light.

Suddenly, Itachi saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision, and he stamped the breaks. He took a double take, and there stood Sakura, Hinata, and Deidara. He slowed down, and rode close to the curb, and rolled down the window.

"Oi." He replied. Hey, he's Itachi, an **Uchiha**. And Uchiha didn't approach people so boldly..with the exception of Sasuke. (Enter awkward face here.) Sakura spotted him first, and offered him a smile and a spontaneous wave. Deidara saw him second, and gave a lazy wave, where Hinata nodded to him.

"Hihi Itachi-san!" Sakura called, her arm starting to _flail_. When Sasuke heard that angelic voice, he immediately pushed that fancy-shmancy window button, and the window rolled down. He stuck his whole upper body out of the window, and started _**flail waving**_ to Sakura, while calling out to her.

"SAKURRAAAA-CHANNNN! SAKURRAAA-CHANNN! IT'S MEEE! SASUKEEE-KUN!!!" he kept repeating that, even after she gave him a smile and a wave. Suddenly, she had an idea; she walked over to Sasuke and his window, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hiluuu Sasuke-san!" she called, patting said boy on the head. It seemed he nearly died from her touch, immediately melting. Yes, Uchiha freaking Sasuke just fainted, from a smile and a head pat.

Sakura then turned her attention to Itachi, tilting her head in question.

"Itachi-san, would you like to come with us to Icharaku? I'm looking to apply for a job!" Sakura offered, sparing a glance at Hinata and Deidara.

"Hn." _Absolutely, Hime-chan._ And with that 'simple' grunt, Itachi pressed a button, and all of the doors opened. Everyone except Sasuke, because he's still unconscious, and Sakura, because she didn't know what just happened, widened their eyes in shock. _Itachi_ just freely welcomed other people into his _car_. It was unheard of!

Sakura, still, since she had no idea, just sat in the seat behind Sasuke, and patted the seat next to her.

"Come on Hina-chan!" she called, waving her friend over, vigorously. Hinata, not knowing what to do, just did as her friend asked. She made her way to sit next to Sakura, leaving Deidara to either sit in the passenger seat, or next to ..what would be Sasuke. (Yeah, loverboy is still on the car floor..) In the end, he chose to sit next to Itachi in the passenger's seat.

The ride was buzzing with laughter and chatter from Deidara, Sakura, and Hinata, while Itachi watched Sakura _(again)_. Through the rearview mirror, he watched as he learned how easy it was to make his girl laugh.

"And Neji came out of the bathroom in his towel, asking me 'where the fuck in hell' I put his 'special' shampoo. I told him to look for Tenten, and that I'd get back to him on that one. You should've seen how mad he was!" Hinata said in between gasps, as she was giggling throughout the whole story. Sakura joined her, the giggles escalating into full-blown laughter. Deidara chuckled, and started to look at Sasuke, who was still bunched up on the floor, his thumb in his mouth, and his face peaceful.

"Oi, Itachi. What're you gonna do with that?" Deidara replied, pointing and staring at the boy on the floor.

"Hn. Leave him." Was Itachi's only reply, as he started to drive into the drive-way of Icharaku's.


	8. Job, RealNotFake, I Love You, Ramen

**A/N: Ahaa….it's been awhile, eh? X3 Sorry if the chapter es muy crappie. X.x; Like. I've been updating…sorta….My Pet… I'm surprised many people even like my stories…I don't even plan my writing out. I just come up with this crap from the clouds in my head. (Since some people don't like, 'top of my head' expression. Lul!) So, enjoy? I love Itachi. LOLZ. And Sakura. ;) ItachixSakura is even better! Aha! Lul, mind you. I love Sasuke…sorry if he's really weird in this story. XDD But, I sort of made him act like me…so. Yes….I'm random and weird like him :3**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

* * *

**Ding. Ding. (Bells on door)**

And now, they all (yes, Sakura was nice and woke Sasu-chan up) walked through the door to Icharaku's. Who would've guessed? There, sitting at the counter, was Naruto, slurping down what looked like 3 bowls of ramen.

Naruto turned around sharply, midslurp. His eyes widened, and he jumped off the stool and immediately enveloped Hinata in a suffocating hug. The said girl was turning purple from shyness and lack of oxygen, trying to make something out.

"Uh….N-naruto…can't…breathe…" Hinata's eyes were wide, and Naruto let go, as if burned.

"Hina-chan! Ohmahgawddd, are you okay!?" the blonde overreacted, holding the girl on the shoulders. Hinata nodded, and offered him a smile. Someone cleared their throat, and Naruto finally noticed the others.

"OMIGAWD DOBEEE. You like,,,, suffocated her." Sasuke exclaimed, hands flailing, practically bouncing off the walls again. (Apparently, he shouldn't be within 1 mile of Sakura, or else he will become weird. Like, REALLLLLLLLL weird. XD, Refer to chapter 7, if you will.) Naruto rolled his eyes, and looked at the rest of the visitors.

"Sakura-chan. Dei-teme, Weasel-teme." Naruto replied, passing a smile to Sakura, a monotone blank face at Deidara, and a heated glare at Itachi. Sakura smiled her cute smile, head tilted, Deidara scoffed, and Itachi gave a chilling glare.

"Uzumaki-baka. The fangirls. The muddy trek in the god forsaken rain. You're fucking beat." Itachi monotoned, his face totally blank, it was scary. Even for Akatsuki, even for Itachi. Naruto's eyes widened comically, and he quickly hugged Hinata, ran to the counter and threw down some bills, and ran the fuck out.

"AHHHHHHH! WEASEL-TEME'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!" was heard down the street. Sakura turned to Itachi, head tilted.

"Uh….Tachi-kun. Why are you gonna kill Naruto-san?" she asked, blinking. Deidara simply laughed at this, and slug his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"'Ol Tachi-kun here doesn't like fangirls, or getting dirty. Who better than Uzumaki to make the mistake?" he grinned, making a 'V' sign. Sakura laughed, and Hinata giggled.

"Oi. You gonna buy some ramen, or be door ornaments?" the girl behind the counter joked, sending a wink their way. Sakura bounced right on over to her, and shook her hand.

* * *

"Konichiwa! My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Konichiwa! I'm Ayame. My pop owns this place. What can I do ya for?" she asked, leaning on the counter. Sakura pursed her lips and tapped them with her finger.

"I just moved here, and I was looking for a job. Do you think there's one available here, Ayame-san?" Ayame looked thoughtful, and then her face brightened.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do! We need another waitress, and someone to help do some cleaning. Would you be okay with that?"

"Hai! I'd be so happy if I had this job!" Sakura smiled sweetly, eyes shining with excitement. Ayame saw potential in the girl…sweet, energetic, not sassy, polite. Maybe the customers would get along with her. And they did need extra help…

"I'll talk to my father, and I'll call your house to inform you! What is your number, Sakura-chan?" Ayame smiled, truly happy that she might have a nice unsnobby girl to talk to, that would actually WORK.

"Ano…243-154-8765. Thanks Aya-chan!" Sakura skipped back over to her friends. Meanwhile, during the whole conversation, her group was thinking:

* * *

**Itachi**

'**Ha! She won't just want me for my money! She'll actually work! Wootwoot! I fucking love my hime-chan…she's perfect. She even treats me like a normal person..not a scary criminal…or a super hottie. (Psh, but we all know that I am)'**

* * *

Hinata

'Everywhere she goes, everybody(sort of… coughcoughINOcoughcough) can easily get along with her. I'm so happy that she's my friend!'

* * *

_Deidara_

_'__WHOOO!! Saku-chan! You're sooooooooo awesomeeee!!!'_

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

'_**OHHHHHMAHHHHHHGAWDDDD! SAKURA-CHAN IS SOOOOO AWESOMEEE! (SQUEALS) SHE'S SOOOO CUTE! (Frown) But…she wouldn't love a loser like me….but, maybe she likes guys with eyeliner! If there's anything I'm good at, it's my eyeliner! WHOOO! Sasuke-1, Itachi-25!!! I'LL BEAT YOU ANIKI! JUST WAITTTT!!!! Oh!!!!! Oh!!!! Is that BEEEEF RAMEN!? EUWWW! I HATE BEEF RAMEN!! CHICKEN IS SO MUCH BETTER! Hmmm….I want some jello….'**_

* * *

Since Sasuke took the longest time to think, his expressions went from absolute swooning, frowning at nothing, teared up eyes, happiness, victory, disgust, and desire. This made everyone raise a brow or two at him, and made some (coughItachicough) scoff and smack the back of his head.

"Idiot. Follow. Now." He replied, staring irritated at the sad excuse he had for an Uchiha brother. He poked his otouto in the forehead, and smirked. Sasuke's eyes lit up, just like when they were little.

"Yes, Aniki!" and he followed the others into the booth that they'd been waiting in for the past 4 minutes. He waved to everybody and gave a smile, seriously creeping everyone but Sakura out. He was sort of…acting normal….stressing the 'SORT OF'.

"Hihi Suke-chan!" Sakura replied, opening a menu. She scanned it, as did everyone else. Ayame came by the table.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked, taking a pen from behind her ear, and a notepad from the pocket of her apron. Everyone nodded to eachother.

"A pink lemonade, please." (coughHinatacough)

"Mountain Dew, Aya-chan! It's my favorite!" (coughSakuracough)

"Mountain Dew." (coughItachicough) ((He's totally psyched because Sakura and he love the same drink,,,, haha! Inwardly he's dancing and throwing a party.))

"OHHHMAHGAWDDD! MOUNTAINDEWDD!" (coughSasukecough)

"Sierra Mist." (coughDeidaracough)

"Mmkay, we gotta pinky, 3 greens, and a mist. I'll be back in a sec." Ayame put the pen back behind her ear, and put the pad into her pocket. Everyone started to talk, all wanting some of Sakura's attention. Of course, she didn't know about the competition. (Or the one at school, for that matter. Haha!)

"Saku-chan, did you notice that everyone at school stares at you? I think they all want to be your friend! You're so cool!" Deidara cooed, he grinned with flicking salt at Sasuke. Sasuke meanwhile was too busy looking at Sakura and having another inner conversation.

* * *

SASUKE:

OHHHH! OHHH! SHE TALKED TO MEEE! HAH ITACHI! TAKE THAT! 

Sasuke-2, Itachi 25! Be jealous, Aniki! Saki-chan's gonna love ME! Ohhh! She's so cutee! And nice!!! OHMIGAWDDD. They have chicken ramen…ohoh…I wantsomeeeeee!!! I wonder if Sakura likes chicken! Ohohoh! Saki-chan's so cool! The way she handled Blonde-Bitchipoo at school! And she sings soooooooo pretty! It's no wonder she was the lead! Stupid Blonde-Bitchipoo. Thinks she's all cool and stuff…and she thinks **I** like **HER**?! Euwwww. That's gross. I don't like silicone and 242 pounds of makeup on my girl. But Saki-chan….she looks sooooo cute…and and, she wears eyeliner! LIKE MEEE!!!! Saki-chan's such a beautiful person….not only on the outside.

(OHMYGOSH! SASUKE, NOT SPEAKING TOTAL NONSENSE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!)

* * *

"Ano, really? I didn't really notice. I don't really care about being popular. I don't want to be like Super-Blonde-Barbie-Bitch…I like to know that my friends are real…not fake, like hers. Besides, school is supposed to be for learning…not a popularity contest. I don't want people to love me just because of my physical appearance, or what they think they know…I want them to at least like me for ME." Sakura looked at the table blankly, and then the sparkle came back, and she smiled at Deidara.

"Ne, Kura-chan. I'm here for you. I promise I'm not fake. You were the only one to approach me…everyone thought I was too quiet or shy to talk to, or 'waste' time on. And no one has ever defended me before. I like this feeling of having a friend to 'lean on', so to speak." Hinata smiled gently, a loving sparkle in her eye. Sakura squealed and latched her arms onto the older girl's body, squeezing as though it'd be her last day alive.

"OHHH! I LOVE YOU HINA-CHANNN! YOU'RE SO CUTEEE!" Sakura felt Hinata's arms hug her back, just as intensely.

"Thank you, Kura-chan…" Hinata murmured so just Sakura could hear. Sakura smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder to show she got the message.

"Yeah, I'm here for you to, Saku-chan! I might have long blonde hair, (but I definitely wear it better!), and blue eyes like Blonde-Bitch, but I'm nothing like her. I promise I'm not fake. I love you Sakura. Like a great friend." Deidara smiled, and hurriedly put the last sentence on, so Sasuke or Itachi wouldn't kill him. His cheeks tinted unnoticeably, except under the watchful eye of Itachi. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, and cursed him for declaring this silent challenge. (Even though Deidara wasn't doing anything..aha…But, Uchiha language: it's a challenge! CHA!) Itachi stayed quiet, but slipped his hand onto Sakura's shoulder, and gave her a meaningful gaze. Now, everyone except Sakura and Sasuke, (whom was in his little world still), was shocked. Itachi fucking Uchiha, gave a MEANINGFUL gaze, and touched a GIRL's shoulder, and didn't mean to KILL or MAIM her in ANY WAY.

Itachi ignored them, and conveyed his silent message through his eyes, 'I'll always be here for you Sakura, I love you,' hoping Sakura caught the drift so he wouldn't have to say such private matters out loud, yet. Apparently Sakura caught on, because her eyes widened fractionally, and then relaxed to their original position. She put on a sweet smile, genuinely happy, and nodded, putting her hand on top of his.

"Thank you, Itachi."

Ayame came with the beverages all on a tray, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, concentrating on balancing the tray. She finally came to a stop, and offered a smile.

"A pinky," she put the lemonade in front of Hinata.

"3 greens," she set a Mountain Dew in front of Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke.

"And a mist." She finished, and put the clear bubbly liquid in front of Deidara. When she was done, she took out 5 straws and put them on the table.

"Mmkay, so what can I get ya?" She asked, pen poised, notebook waiting.

"Uhm…pork ramen, please." Hinata set her menu at the end of the table.

"Chicken ramen! I just love chicken!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her menu on top of Hinata's.

"Beef ramen." Itachi closed his eyes, and put the menu to the end of the table.

"OHOHOH!! CHICKEN! CHICKEN! Seeee?! Saki-chan and I both love CHICKEN! AREN'T YOU JEALOUS ANIKI?!" Sasuke almost flailed, but Itachi and Deidara caught his arms before he could. (He'd end up hitting them in the face, and they'd be pissed.)

"Hn. Very." Itachi sardonically replied, rolling his eyes.

"Uhm, pork ramen." Deidara gritted out, trying to hold Sasuke's almost flailing arm down.

"Emkayy. I'll be back in a while." Ayame picked up the menus, and started to retreat back to the counter. Deidara peeled a little of the wrapper off of his straw, and blew the rest off into Sasuke's face.

"Awww…Saki-chan…!! Deidorka's being mean to meeee!!" Sasuke whined, his eyes tearful. Sakura, of course, felt bad for him. She put on her scary blank face, and stared Deidara down. He immediately backed down, and nervously chuckled, as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura smiled at him, as though she wasn't previously one of the scariest things in the room. Sasuke smiled at her, his eyes like heart-shapes popping out of his sockets, murmuring, 'Saki-chan…she saved me! I love Saki-chan…She's so cool! I love Saki-chan…' over and over. Sakura blinked, and turned to Itachi. Hinata and Deidara were engaged in a deep talk about art.

"Arigato Tachi-kun, for driving us here. And putting up with us!" Sakura smiled, and unwrapped her straw. Itachi watched her every move, absolutely mesmerized. He watched her lips form elegant shapes, her dainty hands performing fluid movements. No one had ever enticed him so….it just proved the point that 'Hime-chan', was fucking special.

"My pleasure, Hime-chan. It is my duty to serve you." _Because I love you, and only you._ He gave a microscopic smile, at least, to everyone but Sakura, who saw it clearly. She grinned and took Itachi's hand, poking each finger, one by one, over and over.

"Thank you." _For loving me and being here._ And she smiled again, and looked over at Deidara and Hinata.

"So, you like making clay sculptures, Dei-kun?" she asked, obviously curious.

"Hai! I love to make birds….but, I could make my Hina-chan a rose. Of course, it'd be a prototype, since I don't really model flowers…" he looked thoughtful, as though trying to think up a way to model the perfect clay rose.

"That'd be great. I'd be much grateful! Thanks!" Hinata smiled.

Ayame started to come back to the table, again balancing her tray.

"Emkay, peoples. I have," she balanced the tray on her hip.

"2 noodle-hogs," she placed pork ramen in front of Hinata and Deidara.

"2 cluckers," she set chicken ramen down for Sasuke and Sakura.

"And a moo-moo." She finished, and put the beef ramen by Itachi.

"Enjoy!"

Everyone broke their chopsticks apart.

"ITADAKIMASU!" was chorused, at least, from Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Deidara.

Itachi murmured a soft, 'Itadakimasu.' And they all began to eat their ramen.

* * *

**A/N: Emkay….wasn't toooo bad, was it? I hope some of you enjoyed! I'll be updating My Pet shortly, so keep your eyes peeled! :3 I accept flames. Please review! Sasuke likes those. X3 I like feedback. To know whether or not characters are TOO cracky, and so on…or if there's mistakes with my use of Japanese words. X.x Sorry!**

**I tried to make all of them have different ways of calling each other's names, like-Sakura:**

**Itachi-Tachi-kun**

**Hinata- Hina-chan (might change to 'Bunbun-chan', like, bunny?)**

**Deidara- Dei-kun**

**Sasuke- Suke-chan**

**Itachi-**

**Sakura- Hime-chan**

**Deidara- Deidara, Dei, possibly.**

**Hinata- Hinata-san**

**Sasuke- Otouto**

**Deidara-**

**Sakura- Saku-chan (Might change to Cherry-chan)**

**Hinata- Hina-chan**

**Itachi- Itachi**

**Sasuke- Baka**

**Hinata:**

**Sakura- Kura-chan (You'll see that from this chapter to the new ones)**

**Itachi- Itachi-san**

**Deidara- Dei-kun**

**Sasuke- Sasuke-san**

**Sasuke:**

**Sakura- Saki-chan**

**Hinata- Hinata**

**Deidara- Deidorka**

**Itachi- Aniki**

**Emkay. So, byebye! Iloveyou, my reviewers!**


	9. The Girl is MINE, Cascada, YAY! IMing!

A/N: Ohhhmygawd…I'm so sorry!! I haven't updated any of my stories for like…months?! Ackkkk. I'm back though. We had lots of projects and crap to work on at school, but, enough about that. On to the story!!

**Warning: Might be cracky, crappy, or weird.**

**Disclaimer (I think I sometimes forget to put this..): I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs, titles, brands I may use in this story.**

Key:

Normal

'Thought' ****

**_Important Emphasis_** _Emphasis_ **Emphasis**

Chapter 10

* * *

Now, everyone was finished with their food, and Itachi paid the bill. All of them were headed to the parking lot, ready to go home. Sasuke, once out of the restaurant, started running like a retarded chicken, arms flailing, and all. He reached the car first, and sat in the seat Hinata sat in, on the way there. Deidara was the second to the car, sitting in the back. Finally, Sakura, Hinata, and Itachi made their way to the car. Itachi headed to the driver's seat, and Sakura and Hinata stared at the inside of the car.

"Is there something wrong, Hime-chan?" Itachi called, looking at the two through the

rear-view mirror. Sakura blinked, and tilted her head. After a moment, she smiled, shaking her head 'no'. Sakura pulled Hinata into the car, and they sat next to Deidara, in the way back.

"Awwuhhh!!!!!!! Sakiiii-channnnnnnnn!!!! Sit hereee! Sit herreeeeeee! Not next to Deidorkaaaaa! He's a gay barbieee!" Sasuke wailed, anime tears streaming down his face. Sakura blinked, again, and gave Sasuke a sugary sweet smile.

"Sasuuu-channnn. Don't call Dei-kun mean names. We're all friends, right? Now, Sasu-chan. Hinata and I are sitting back here because there isn't enough room for all three of us on your seat. Its only for _two _people." Sakura said, speaking slowly and deliberately, as if talking to a small child. At this, Sasuke smiled back, and nodded happily.

'_She controlled him like a child! Amazing! Not even mother nor father could attempt such a feat.' _Itachi thought, still gazing into the rear-view mirror.

'_HOMG! Hooooooo mah gawddd! Saki-chan!! She called me Sasu-chan! She's so awesomeee!!!'_ And such thoughts were running through Sasuke's head. To everyone on the outside, he looked as though he was so excited he'd piss himself, and on the inside, he was trying not to.

Everyone engaged in conversations, Hinata and Deidara talking about bunnies, Itachi being silent, and Sakura inputting every so often. Though they were silent, Itachi and Sasuke were both intently watching Sakura. Sasuke, being more obvious, was blatantly staring at her with a goofy smile on his face; whereas Itachi had a cold, blank face, his eyes unnoticeably averted in the rear-view mirror. Each were thinking about how beautiful Sakura looked, and how more beautiful she'd look if she were on _their_ arm.

_**She's the one.**_ They both thought, eyes narrowing.

"Ja ne, Tachi-kun, Sasu-chan!" Sakura called, waving and smiling. Both boys sat in the car quietly, until they both saw her disappear into the safety of her house.

The only ones left were Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes stayed on the red painted door, never straying.

"I wanttt herrrr! Itachiiii. Back offff! This is my timeeee! She's MINEEE!!!." He exploded. He narrowed his eyes, took a finger to pull his eye socket down, stuck out his tongue, and looked at Itachi.

"BLEHHHH!!!!"

Itachi however, had his eyes closed, and a smug smirk on his face.

"Otouto. So foolish. Hime-chan is mine. Nothing will change that." Itachi replied, a calming lilt was his voice. He closed his eyes, and reopened them. He glanced back at Sakura's house, now the upstairs window had its light on. He smiled inwardly, and pulled out of the driveway, homebound.

With Sakura

Sakura threw her school bag on the couch, and stretched, arching her back like a cat. She twisted this way and that, until she heard a satisfying 'pop!' After her stretching session, Sakura picked up her school bag, and went up to her room.

'_Jeez…why did I choose to have a big house? Its so…lonely. And empty!' _ she thought to herself, pursing her lips unconsciously. Finally in her room, she looked around.

There was a full bed in the corner. It was covered in black sheets and blankets, accented by red pillows. The headboard was up against the wall, as was one of the long sides of the bed. Across from the foot of her bed, was her computer desk, and to the left of the computer desk, was a television. Across from the bed's un-walled side was a man dresser, and a normal dresser, and a bedside table.

Sakura sat down at her desk, and turned on her computer. While waiting for it to load, Sakura finished the small amount of her homework.

Finally loaded, Sakura logged onto her AIM account.

((Chat key: _chat room_, **private message**, **system messages**, normal/narration/actions))

**-Onyxxx- has signed on at 6:50 P.M.**

Sakura looked over her buddy list, finding no one on. Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to log off, her IM Catcher opened.

Do you know this person? The Bunneh Queen has sent you a message.

Sakura accepted the IM, and the window opened. The person's wallpaper was pastel pinks and purples, with fluffy white bunnies on them. Their icon was a bunny with a princess crown.

_The Bunneh Queen:_** Konichiwa Kura-chan! It's me, Hinata!**

_-Onyxxx-:_ **Hey Hina-chan! How'd you get my AIM?**

_The Bunneh Queen:_ **Oh, I was looking to see if you had one, and I found you!**

_-Onyxxx-:_** x3 That's cool! How be youhhh, Hina-channnn? **As Hinata read this message, she started to giggle. _'Even online, she's so cute!'_

_The Bunneh Queen:_ **Imma fineee, und youuuu? **

_-Onyxxx-:_ **Do you need any help with your homework? I finished mine, if you need help.**

_The Bunneh Queen:_ **Hah! No, I finished mine too! Did you see how Ibiki-sensei moves his head? Its like, a twitch! Or something. Its so funny! x]!**

_-Onyxxx-:_** Lawlll, Hinaaaa. That's not niccce! P .{pretends to scold}.**

_The Bunneh Queen:_ **Ahhh! Kura-channn. You're too cute! -laughs uncontrollably-**

_-Onyxxx-:_** Wheee!!!!!! .{glompglomp}. Numnummmm! I love youhhhh. :3**

_The Bunneh Queen:_ **I luh yuh tuhhh, boo. XPPPPPPP!! But, father's calling me. I must leave. See you tomorrow!**

**The Bunneh Queen has logged off. All messages will be sent when this user logs back in.**

**Do you know this person? iBoom has sent you a message.**

Sakura accepted this IM, and the window opened. This person's wallpaper was black, with the word BOOM! All over it, in different colors. Their icon was a white bird, surrounded by sparkly blue stuff.

_iBoom:_ **Saku-channnn! ++glompglompglomp++ Its been tooo longgg! T_T You lefteddd meeee!!!! **At this, Sakura laughed. _'Must be Dei-kun!'_ she thought.

_-Onyxxx-:_ **Dei-kunnnnn! .{glompglompglomp}. Its only been what, an hour? :P Don't be a baby…you're a big boy!**

_iBoom:_ **;] I'm your big boyyy, bby! :P**

-_Onyxxx-:_** ;33 Fer sureee, babeee. Sooo, what's going onnn? :3**

_iBoom:_ **Uhhh. Nuffinn'. I refuse to do my homework… Wah! Its so hardddd! T_T ++getsonkneesandbegs++ Sakura-sensei! Please! Teach meee!**

_-Onyxxx-:_**Oi! Off yer kneeesss, you young thingyyyyymuwut. I shall teach you, and you shall be a master! Learn well, young grass-hoppa winnnnnnd! .{giggles}.**

_iBoom:_ **Haha! You're so awesomeeee!! You're lykeee, the eh pih tOme of awesomenessss.3**

_-Onyxxx-:_ **:P Nuhhh. Butbuttt, I love youhhh too, Dei-kun!** As Deidara read this screen, his palms started to sweat, his heart raced, and he knocked over his desk lamp. _'What is this feeling?!'_ he thought.

_iBoom:_ **:] You're the bestttt.3 Hold on a sec, kay?**

**iBoom is away. **

**Do you know this person? !WHEE! has sent you a message.**

Sakura again accepted this IM, and the window opened. The person's wallpaper was dark blue, with sunshines and stick figures, written in crayon-like style. The icon had 'WHEE!!' reappearing and disappearing, in different colors.

_!WHEE!:_ **SAKI-CHAN!! SAKI-CHANNNNN!! IT'S MEEEEE! SASUKE-KUN!!! ^^tackleglompcling^^**

_-Onyxxx-:_ **Sasu-channn!!! .{huggle}. How be youhhh, darlinggg? .{smiles}.**

_!WHEE!:_ **Saki-channnnnn,,,, Imma fineeeeeee. And how is my Saki-channn? .{cling}.**

_-Onyxxx-:_ **I be fineeeee.3 Whatcha doinnnnn? .{swings legs back and forth}.**

_!WHEE!: _**Nuffinnn. Sayyyy, Saki-channn?**

_-Onyxxx-:_ **Suke-chan? :3**

_!WHEE!:_** Uh…duh yuh love my aniki more than mehhh? **Sasuke stared at the screen intently, watching the '-Onyxxx- is typing a message' sign at the bottom of the window. He was practically tearing his hair out, anxious to hear the answer. Also, thinking about his Saki-chan calling him 'Suke-chan'. An even cuter pet name!!

_-Onyxxx-: _**Love…love Tachi-kun? No. Of course not. :] Just my baby Suke-chan. Emkay? Now, go do your homework. .{smile}. **Sakura stared at her screen, immediately, her eyes widened. 'Uh oh…I hope he didn't interpret that the wrong way….! Right now, I love all of my friends equally…'

_!WHEE!_: **Whee!! Saki-chan loves me moarrr! Saki-chan loves me moarrrr!!! ^^goes and rubs it in aniki's face^^ Imma be back laturrrr, love youh! ^^glomp^^ **

**!WHEE! is away. Away message: LOLLOL ITACHI!! LEWSURRR!**

Sasuke did as he said he would, jumping out of his chair, and running down the hallway into Itachi's room.

**BAM!**

Sasuke knocked in the door, to face an extremely pissed off looking Itachi. Sasuke's face broke into a face splitting grin, ear to ear. He started to bounce up and down, and flailing his arms. This made Itachi narrow his eyes.

"Otouto. Explain why you've knocked up my door." He replied, voice not giving away how angry he was. He schooled his features, and they appeared as blank as his voice, not hinting at the annoyance from a few seconds ago. Sasuke started to run in circles, running his retarded chicken run. Arms flailed, knocking over random things in the elder's room. Itachi's left eyebrow started to tick, and his lip started to give a microscopic twitch.

"SASUKE!" he exploded, narrowing his eyes to slits. Sasuke stopped, tilted his head to the side, and widened his eyes.

"Yes, aniki?" he asked, his voice all innocent. Itachi death glared his younger counterpart, and before a blink of an eye, he was behind Sasuke, a fancy Egyptian letter opener at Sasuke's neck.

"Now, tell me. Why, have you come into my room?" he drawled, an icy edge to his voice. He glared icy holes into the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke bent his head forward a bit, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Aniki…" he started, but stopped. Itachi, growing more annoyed by the second, pressed the letter opener harder against the younger's neck, not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to hurt a little.

"Sasuke." Itachi ground out, not relinquishing his hold. Sasuke quick turned around, eyes shining. Chibi Sasuke had anime tears streaming down his face, and vibrant blush colored cheeks.

"Saki-chan…" he sobbed, wiping his eyes, being careful not to mess up his eyeliner. Itachi immediately was snapped to attention, at the mention of his princess.

"What? What's wrong with Hime?!" he threw the letter opener onto his bed and gave full attention to his brother.

"Saki-chan…She said she loves **me **MORE than **you**!!!!!! SHE LOVES MEH MORE THAN YOUHHHH!!! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SHE'S MINEEE, MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEEEE! STUPIDDDD ANI! I WINN! I WINNNN! I GET SAKI-CHAN! WEWT! WEWTTTT!" he bellowed, and started to retarded-chicken-run-in-circles again. This time, Cascada's 'Everytime We Touch' song started blasting out of no where, purple, blue, and green strobe lights were spinning around the room, and Sasuke started to headbang, dance, and mosh...all at once.

At this point, Itachi had about 5 stress marks on his head, and his left eyebrow was twitching madly. He took out a remote from his bedside table, and immediately the music turned off, and the strobe lights disappeared. Sasuke stopped dancing, and made a puppy-dog-chibi face.

"WAHHHHH! YOU TARDDD! YOU TURNED OFF MAH MOOZIKKK!" he screamed, running in retarded chicken circles. _'Idiot…this is MY room…hell knows why this crap is playing here…'_ Itachi thought.

"Itachi's being mean to meee! ITACHI'S BEING MEAN TO MEEE! He's being sooooo mean to meeee! WAHHHHHHH! He's just jealous because **SAKI-CHAN** LOVES _ME_. **NOT** HIM!-CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING, AND EVERYTIME WE KISS," yes. Dearest readers, Suke-chan finally, _totally_ lost it. After bellowing some few lines of Everytime We Touch, Itachi picked Sasuke up by his scruff, and threw him out the door.

"STAY OUT." Itachi's voice was rough with raw emotions, _anger, jealousy, annoyance_, and he was having a hard time not killing Sasuke. 'Fuck tard! She loves me. He doesn't know what the fuck in hell he's talking about.'

!!

[[WOAH! Itachi got soo pissed about this incident, that he's swearing! A LOT. Ohhhmahhh.]]

A tiny bit calmed down, Itachi sat down at his desk and went back to his computer. He clicked on his chat room with the AKATSUKI.

**[.Psycho.]:** _Sorry. Sasuke came in, bellowing some nonsense._

**XMarionetteX:** _Oh my. He didn't start blasting some of that ridiculous Cascada crap, did he?_ Sasori laughed at the thought. He'd been over at Itachi's house at another time when Sasuke barged into Itachi's room, talking nonsense about how there weren't enough tomatoes or whatever. There he was screaming his face off, and then, he started singing some Cascada song, 'Bad Boy'? Hah.

**[.Psycho.]:** _Hn. Yeah. I can't believe mother and father left me with this retard..but I promised to take care of him forever and always. Psh, what did I know? I was an ignorant 5 year old! Sometimes I regret their deaths.._

**12innegan:** _Heh, poor Itachi. So guys, have any of you found out anything interesting today? Updates? Oh, and Zetsu? You, being the researcher/info person/secretary and all; have all Akatsuki updates in my mailbox by tomorrow._

**!Cannibalistic!:** _Hai, Pein-sama. Excuse me._

**!Cannibalistic! is Away.**

**XMarionetteX:** _Hai, Pein-sama. The new student, Haruno Sakura. She is from Yuki. She's the pastel headed girl, from our classes?_

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+:** _Yeah! Saku-chan is kick-ass! Please Pein-kun??! She's so awesome, and not like, that bitch Ino. Did you see those fights? Not an ordinary cat-fight. She has Akatsuki potential. She can mask emotions, and instill fear in people, instantly. On a side note, she can make anyone trust and love her! She's perfect!! And,, she's so cuteee! –Squealll!— _At the moment, Konan was watching her inner mind's theater, with Sakura and herself, holding hands and spinning in circles, chanting 'Best friends! Best friends!'. O.O

**12innegan:** _Is that so? She did seem very interesting…amusing, too. And she can sure sing, can't she? I'll look into it. Anything else?_

**Jashin-BITCH!:** _Yeah, that was one hot bitch. I'd tap that, if ya know what I mean. :) She'd be a perfect sacrifice for Jashin-sama. A pretty bitch, for once. Seem's like a tough broad, too._

**GewddBoi666:** _Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is pretty! Tobi wants pretty lady in Akatsuki. NAO! Tobi is a gewdboiii! Tobi is a bewdboiii! **runs in circles** _

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+:** _Tobi! You damn moron! Stop it. –whacks Tobi with a fresh trout-_

**GewddBoi666:**_ WAHHHH! **grabs head** KONANA-CHAN HURTED MEEEEE! PEIN-SAMAAAAAAA!!! HELP MEEEE!_

**12innegan**: _Konan, stop slapping him around with a wet fish. Tobi, stop running, it's the fucking interwebs. Don't make me pimp slap you, hoe._ This made everyone laugh out loud, chuckle, or smirk.

**MewLah:** _Lollol, if anyone touches my fucking money, I'll fucking carve you with a dull butterknife, and staple your skin back together. I WILL FUCKING RUB BACTERIA INTO YOUR OPEN WOUNDS. _Everyone stared wide eyed at their screens, remembering to never piss off Kakuzu, or take his fucking money.

**iRiptoRibbons: **_Kay man, no one's gonna fucking touch your stupid money._

**[.Psycho.]: **_Are you all quite finished? .;_

**iBoom has entered 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**iBoom: **_Hiya! So, today, Me and Itachi, and Itachi's stupid bro, and Hinata and Sakura all went to Icharaku! It was awesomeee!!! ++is happy++_

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+: **_WHAT THE FUCK?! You went out with Saku-chan?! Why didn't you tell meeee?!!! Pein-kun! I demand you kick Deidorka's ass! NAO! D_

**12innegan:** _No._

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+: **_WAHHH?! You're heartless, Pein-kun! _

**12innegan: **_I know. \evil chuckle_

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+:** _Tch. You're so gay! I'll do it myself. –Beats Deidorka within an inch of his life with 12 cans of tuna—THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE! Psh…not telling me you're having fun with my sweet Saku-chann…--goes into corner and draws patterns on floor..—_

**Jashin-BITCH!:** _Heh! Pein-sama, you better watch your bitch, or else the pink haired broad's gonna steal her. ##LMAO'S## Lol, the pink bitch and the blue bitch! I bet their bastard will have purple hair, or something. _ This made everyone roll their eyes, because of his extensive language. Hidan here, is part of the reason why this is rated M. Hah!

**GewddBoi666:** _Hidannnnnn!! How would they have a baby? Mommy told Tobi that babies came from a man and a woman who love each other very much and_

**iBoom:** _Tobi! Shut your mouth! Don't talk like that! Besides. Sakura will love me, not Konan. And, Konan has a boyfriend. Stupidddd! P ++sneaks explosive birdie under Tobi's shirt, releases bomb++ _It was at this point, where Itachi himself, felt like implanting bombs on Deidara's person. _'Why is everyone trying to take her from me? She is _mine _and mine alone.' _Itachi's hands clenched the edge of the desk, the hands turning purple, and the knuckles coloring to white.

**GewddBoi666: **_WAHHHH! DEIDARA-DANA's BEING MEAN TO MEEEE! HELP ME KONANA-CHANNNNN!!!!! **runs away crying**_

**GewddBoi666 has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**iRiptoRibbons:** _Freakin' wimp._

**[.Psycho.]:** _Hn._

**XMarionetteX:** _Hn._

**12innegan: **_Hn._

**GewddBoi666 has entered 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**GewddBoi666:** _:D! Who misseded Tobiiii?!_

**iRiptoRibbons:** _No one. Get lost._

**GewdBoi666: **_Oh yeah? Well…**takes 6k from Kakuzu**_

**MewLah:** _TOBI YOU FUCKER! GET BACK HERE! I'M COMING TO YOUR FUCKING HOUSE, RIGHT NOW. WITH A DULL BUTTERKNIFE! AND KNITTING NEEDLES! AND HELL, A STAPLER!! SO YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME THAT MONEY BACK! NO, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO FUCKING BRING SOME LIVE PARASITES TOO! _

**GewdBoi666:** _Wahhhhh!!! **runs like hell**_

**GewdBoi666 has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**MewLah has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom. **

**iBoom: **_Tobi, that freaking idiot…Kakuzu probably doesn't know he's just playing around. Even if he does, he'll do worse than kill him!_

**12innegan: **_You reap what you sow._

**Jashin-BITCH!:** _What the fuck does that mean? You're too fucking smart for me to understand._

**[.Psycho.]: **_It means that Tobi, being the idiot he is, did something stupid. He shall pay for his foolish actions. Besides, you're in the same class as us, smart one. Its an honors class. -/.\-_

**iRiptoRibbons: **_Uh, Itachi-san? Then how did Yamanaka and her bitches get in? _

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+: **_Psh. I bet those whores did exactly what people think they do. They either asked mommy and daddy to pull strings, or their parents gave a shitload to the school as a bribe. Or, the ever popular, sake bribe, for dearest principal Tsunade._

**12innegan: **_Hnn. I think you're right, Konan. Anyway, I think this Haruno Sakura would be a great asset to our group. All of you, (and inform the others as well), try to persuade Haruno-san to join us. If she won't, maybe we can set up an alliance. Or…be her friend…_ This made Pein shiver, but he meant it. She didn't seem that bad.

**12innegan: **_Well, I must go. I have to go fix up the ferarri. Later. \hugs Konan_

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+:**_ :] Byebyeeee Pein-kun! –hugs Pein-kun—_

**XMarionetteX: **_Ja ne, Pein-sama._

**[.Psycho.]:** _Hn._

**Jashin-BITCH!:**_ Later!_

**iRiptoRibbons: **_pCe._

**12innegan has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+:**_ So, Deidara? Do you have Sakura's IM? _This immediately interested Sasori and Itachi, both watching the screen intently.

**iBoom:** _Yuhhh. It's –Onyxxx-_

**+Your Blue Flutterfly+ has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**[.Psycho.] has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**XMarionetteX has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**iRiptoShreds has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**Jashin-BITCH has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

**iBoom:** _Whattt?! I just got here! You people fucking suck. D_

**iBoom has exited 'AKATSUKI' chatroom.**

[[With Sakura]]

**Do you know this person? +Your Blue Flutterfly+ has sent you a message.**

**Do you know this person? [.Psycho.] has sent you a message.**

**Do you know this person? XMarionetteX has sent you a message.**

Sakura blinked at her screen, and opened all of the windows.

**A/N: Haha, sorry! It ends there. Lul, was the chatroom idea okay? Hah…I just wanted to make up some screen names. X] I had a lot of fun coming up with them, because I was trying not to use names that other people use. Like, giving Sakura the typical, 'Blossom/ Cherry Blossom/ Sakura' type of name. I used Onyx, because of her 'Onyx Blossom' title, mentioned in a previous chapter.**

**_If you couldn't figure out,_**

**_Screen names:_**

**_-Onyxxx- is Sakura (Because of her Onyx Blossom title)_**

**_The Bunneh Queen is Hinata (Whee! In this story, Hina likes bunnies. D)_**

**_iBoom is Deidara ( What do you think?)_**

**_!WHEE! is Sasuke (X3! WHEEEE! Haha, Sasuke is just that kind of person, in this story.)_**

**_[.Psycho.] is Itachi (;] The periods add class. XP Lul, I like it better than something like, 'Murderer/Weasel/etc'._**

**_XMarionetteX is Sasori (…Sasori…puppets….I didn't want something gay like 'PuppetMaster'. X3 I hated that movie.)_**

**_12innegan is Pein (the 1 and 2 make an R. So its Rinnegan.)_**

**_+Your Blue Flutterfly is Konan+ (Whee! Konan is usually represented as blue, or butterfly. I changed that. A little.)_**

**_iRiptoRibbons is Kisame (RiptoRibbons came from what he can do with his Samehada.__**

**_MewLah is Kakuzu (MewLah=Moolah=Money. Lolz.)_**

**_GewdBoi666 is Tobi (GewdBoi=Good boy. Tobi always says that, right? 666 is added for his evil side, which is Madara. Even though he is NOT featured in this story. Its just the stupid cute Tobi we all love.)_**

**_Jashin-BITCH! Is Hidan. (…'nuff said.)_**

**_:] Til next time…!_**

**_iFawkdewdles-_**


End file.
